


A mother's love

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's mother is alive, on that fateful Halloween night Lily Potter ended up in a coma so Albus Dumbledore had her hidden away to keep her and Harry safe. On the night Voldemort died, Lily wakes up. How will Harry deal with the fact his mother is alive, but looks exactly as she did seventeen years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Warning: this story contains rape and also contains incest. If anyone is uncomfortable with these two subjects, then please don’t read.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one

 

Harry was dozing as he sat at one of the tables in the wrecked great hall when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up.

 

‘Mr. Weasley, hi.’

 

‘We’re heading home Harry, I thought you should know so you can get your stuff.’

 

‘Actually Mr. Weasley, I’m going to hang here for a while. I need to do a few things but I thought I’d give Professor McGonagall a hand with this place.’

 

‘Alright, but you know it’s still your home, so make sure you come see everyone.’

 

‘I will Mr. Weasley, how’s Mrs Weasley,’ Harry glanced over at the motherly red head.

 

‘She’ll be fine Harry; we all knew this could happen. So even though we’ll always miss Fred, we came out of this better than Molly and I thought.’

 

‘Yeah, you’re whole family was here and when you look at how many he had, we did come out of the fairly unscathed. I still wish no one turned up, but I can understand everyone did want to fight, they wanted it over, just like I did.’

 

‘They did Harry and you will have to explain everything now it’s over and he’s gone.’

 

‘I’m planning on it Mr. Weasley. We’ll work it out for a few weeks, after everything has settled down.’

 

‘Alright then, see you soon,’ Arthur hugged Harry, ‘We can all finally have a normal life, something most of us haven’t had before and it came down to you Harry, so thank you.’

 

Harry hated the fact he would be thanked, but he did understand it, ‘Anytime Mr. Weasley, tell Ron I’ll see him in a day or two.’

 

‘I will, try and rest,’ Arthur patted Harry’s shoulder then joined his family.

 

Harry watched as all the Weasley’s left, along with Hermione before he stretched and walked over to his old professor who was talking with Kingsley.

 

‘Well Harry, you sure surprised a lot of people,’ Kingsley hugged him surprising Harry.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Well, I suppose coming back from the dead will surprise anyone. So minister,’ Harry grinned, ‘At least I know you’re not an idiot Kingsley, you’ll do a good job for everyone.’

 

Kingsley laughed, ‘I plan to Harry. We all know it’s going to take a while to get our world up and running properly again, and get rid of any supporters of his out of the ministry. That’s why I’m working from here with the order and people I know are trustworthy.’

 

‘Yeah, it will take time, but I know you and the aurors will do a good job.’

 

‘Poppy,’ Hagrid called as he carried someone inside and lay him on the floor, ‘Its Snape, he’s breathing.’

 

‘I thought he was dead after I saw him,’ Harry stared down at the man he now knew had been helping all along, ‘Kingsley, Professor,’ Harry jerked his head and the two followed him, ‘He really was helping, I have proof. There’s a lot to go into, but in Dumbledore’s pensieve there’s a memory that Snape gave me right before I thought he died. If you two have a look at that, you’ll understand a hell of a lot about what’s been going on from before my parents died, right until now.’

 

‘But what about Albus Harry, you said you saw him kill Albus?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘He did Professor, but it was planned by Dumbledore. That’s in the memory as well and about his hand, it was killing him. Snape stopped the curse spreading for a while but couldn’t stop it all together. Watch the memory Professor, and then you’ll understand. Oh but the bit about me, I’d rather no one else know about that.’

 

‘That might be impossible even if I have no idea what you mean. You probably don’t realise this Harry, but our world, our books magically update anything of significance that happens. So right now books on Voldemort and Hogwarts, all those will be updating with what went on tonight, everything that’s happened.’

 

‘Oh, well I didn’t know that. I really didn’t want that bit about me known though. Oh well, not like I can stop it. I wanted to ask you though Professor, if I can help you with this place. I hate seeing it like this, so much damage.’

 

‘I would appreciate any help Harry as it’s going to need a lot to repair. So does that mean you wish to stay here or just come here every day?’

 

‘I’d rather stay if that’s alright?’

 

‘That’s fine Harry, but as Gryffindor tower is damaged, I’ll work on someplace you can sleep. Now since I do know about your nightmares, I’ll make sure you’re alone. I’m putting some others in the Hufflepuff rooms; the Slytherin and Ravenclaw rooms are also damaged.’

 

‘Yeah, I’m not sure if I’ll keep having my nightmares now he’s gone, but I wouldn’t like to keep waking people, so being alone would be better.’

 

‘Minerva, Minister, he’s going to live, he was lucky,’ Poppy said.

 

‘I really thought he was dead when I left him,’ Harry stared over at his old potions teacher.

 

‘I’ll keep someone on him for now Poppy; Harry explained that he was really helping and he has proof, but until everyone knows that some might want revenge, thinking he is really a death eater.’

 

‘Well he really was a one point, then the moment Voldemort thought the prophecy meant me, Snape went back to Dumbledore. It’s all in the memory.’

 

‘Has this got anything to do with Severus being friends with your mother when they were children?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘Yep, well more than friends as far as Snape was concerned, he loved her, he was in love with her, he still does.’

 

‘We’ll get to that memory soon, I need to know what all this is about,’ Kingsley gestured to a man standing near the doors, ‘Alfred, stay near Snape, make sure no one tries anything,’ the man nodded then stood next to the bed that held Severus Snape, ‘Do you want just us to see it?’

 

‘For now, I am planning on showing some others that I think deserve to know everything. But I told Mr. Weasley a few weeks, for now, you both need to understand what’s been going on.’

 

‘We’ll go do that now then I’ll get a room ready for you Harry.’

 

‘I’ll be here, probably asleep at the table again.’

 

‘Yes, I think a lot of people feel that way. It was a long night.’

 

‘Not just for that Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and I have been awake for nearly two days, since before we broke into Gringotts. Oh about that as well, I’m going to need to get to my vault and work out if the goblins will let me back in. I might have to pay for the damage or something.’

 

‘We’re working on that now, give us a few days. I’ll let you know.’

 

‘Well it’s not like I need money right now, so I’ve got time.’

 

‘Get something to eat at least Harry; you look like you could use it.’

 

‘Yeah, I went to before, I fell asleep though. So since I’m awake now, I’ll eat.’

 

‘After I take a look at your Mr. Potter, you have a lot of injuries there, not to mention, blood,’ Poppy pointed at a seat.

 

Harry sighed, ‘Why did I know you were going to say that Madame Pomfrey.’

 

‘Stop complaining Harry. Now we’ll go watch that, talk to you later,’ Kingsley said then walked off with Minerva.

 

Harry sat on the seat and watched the matron move her wand over him, then handed him a potion.

 

‘Oh do I really need to drink this?’

 

‘Yes, but you also need two more. So come on Mr. Potter, pull out that courage and drink it.’

 

Harry grimaced then quickly drank the potion, ‘Bloody hell Madame Pomfrey, you do this deliberately, don’t you?’

 

‘Behave or I’ll bind you to a bed,’ she handed Harry another potion, then another, ‘Now, best thing you need is rest, like all of us.’

 

‘I’m planning on it. Can you let me know when he’s awake; I’d like to talk to him?’

 

‘I’ll let you know Harry,’ the matron gave one of her rare smiles before stepping back over to her patients.

 

Harry watched Snape for a minute, then went back to the table. House elves were sending up hot tea and coffee, so Harry grabbed a cup, then started eating a sandwich that had appeared on a plate in front of him and Harry had to admit, even though he was tired, the food and tea felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

Harry woke to someone tapping his shoulder, ‘Professor,’ he said sleepily.

 

‘I’ve got a room for you Harry; I think you’d be more comfortable in a bed than at the table.’

 

‘Yeah, I probably will,’ Harry stood up and stretched again, then followed McGonagall from the hall and up two flights of stairs, ‘Did you watch the memory?’

 

‘Yes and a lot of things were explained. I can understand why Albus never told us what was going on. So you saw that and realised what you had to do, didn’t you Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, but what shocked me most was surviving, I didn’t expect that,’ Harry saw McGonagall point at the door and they both stepped inside, ‘As you would have seen, all Dumbledore said was I had to let Voldemort kill me, not that I would survive.’

 

‘Yes and how you were able to do that is just remarkable. You showed true courage and wisdom Harry. But Severus, I can’t believe how far he was willing to go because of your mother. At least I know now why he gave you such a hard time, James and Severus never did like each other and you are so like James.’

 

‘Yeah, I worked that out when I saw the memory,’ Harry turned and faced McGonagall, ‘When I watched that, I was scared, but I wasn’t really scared to die, I thought I’d be with Sirius. I was scared for all of you. If for whatever reason Hermione, Ron or Neville never got the snake, we know what he would have done to everyone.’

 

‘Yes, we do, especially everyone that was here, he knew we supported you, but why Neville?’

 

‘After seeing the memory, I realised what had to be done, how serious it really was. So I had to think like Dumbledore. If Ron and Hermione died and I was dead, who would know about the snake. She would have been the last one left. So I put my cloak on, went down through the school and I’m thinking about who I can tell, but I couldn’t waste time Professor. You might have asked why, Kingsley would have asked, and then I saw Neville bringing in bodies. You know how I don’t like to lie, well I had to. Neville asked if I was turning myself over to him, I said I’d be out of sight for a while, but the snake had to die. He never questioned me, just said everyone would keep fighting.’

 

‘Neville has always trusted you Harry. He sees what could have been his life, well not completely, but a life with no family. He knows his parents could have been killed, his grandmother as well. He’d see you fighting, never giving up no matter what. I think he wanted to make you proud of him Harry.’

 

‘I’ll explain another time, but Neville could have had my life in more ways that anyone knows. I know he wanted to make his parents proud. After a DA meeting one day, Neville was looking at a picture Mad-Eye gave me of the original order of the phoenix. He said he didn’t want anyone to know about his parents, not yet. Then said he wanted to make them proud, this was not long after Bellatrix escaped. He stared at his parents, I stared at mine and I said we’d make them all proud and I think we did.’

 

‘You did, all of you did. There you were, some not even of age, all of you not fully trained and not one of you were going to stop or give up even if that meant you’d die. You, like a lot of us Harry knew what it would have meant if he won. But now that’s enough about all that, you need sleep and I think I might do the same.’

 

‘Yeah, and I think we’ll all be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in years,’ Harry gave McGonagall a smile, before she left then he went into the adjoining bedroom, kicked off his shoes, took his jeans and jumper off and climbed into the large four poster bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

Over the next couple of days, nothing much changed. Harry mainly walked around Hogwarts, seeing how much damage had really been done to the old castle. He would sit down near the black lake thinking about what his life would be like now. He wouldn’t have Voldemort after him anymore; he might have some of his supporters, but for some reason that didn’t concern Harry one bit.

 

‘Harry,’ Kingsley’s deep voice said as he walked over to Harry.

 

Harry stood up, ‘Hey Kingsley, anything wrong?’

 

‘No, but I sorted Gringotts out, so you can go anytime.’

 

‘Great, but how did you sort it out, I thought I’d have to pay for the damage.’

 

‘Until the trials are over, we’ve seized all death eater vaults. Now people like Bellatrix, even if she didn’t die, we would have kept hers. So even though her husband survived, he will be given life. So we used that to pay the goblins for the damage. They were just happy that someone paid; well happy is not the right word when it comes to a goblin.’

 

‘No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a happy goblin. Well I should go into Diagon Alley, get some clothes and shoes, my shoes got a hole it in.’

 

‘I noticed, so a warning, you might get a bit more attention, at least this time it will be good attention, not dangerous.’

 

‘That’s true and even though I don’t want anyone to think of me differently, I know they will. Hopefully when everyone reads those books, they know it wasn’t just me.’

 

‘True, but it still came down to you in the end and what you were willing to do to stop him. So even though people will realise a lot of people helped win this war, you were the one to kill him. Anyway, I better get back to work.’

 

‘One thing Kingsley, have you heard from Hestia or Dedilus?’

 

‘Yes, they brought them back yesterday. The house was damaged, now even though Hestia would have liked to curse them, they repaired the damage done by the death eaters that went there looking for you. She did tell me Harry, that when your aunt saw the damage, her face softened. Hestia thinks she finally realised how much danger they were in and if they stayed they would have been killed. Your aunt gave Hestia and Dedilus a small smile.’

 

‘Well I could probably get my aunt understanding, but nothing will let my uncle from ever admitting I was right about anything.’

 

‘No, but that didn’t stop Hestia and Dedilus telling them how respected and liked you are in our world and of course how you killed Voldemort and won our war for us. They know everyone helped, they just couldn’t resist making your uncle’s face go red.’

 

Harry and Kingsley laughed, ‘I know that face. Even though I want nothing to do with them ever again, I am glad their safe. Anyway, I’ll let you go and thanks for Gringotts.’

 

‘No problem, talk to you later Harry.’

 

Harry watched Kingsley head back in through the busted doors before he finally followed. He went to his room, grabbed his old pouch that Hagrid had given him, but he left his personal things on his bed. He stepped out into the other room and saw Hermione and Ron.

 

‘Hey, I wasn’t expecting you two today.’

 

‘I need to ask a favour, for the family Harry,’ Ron said.

 

Harry noticed Ron looked uncomfortable, ‘Anything Ron, you know I love your family.’

 

‘I know, see, you know none of them have worked in ages, so they don’t have any money. Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy and George was able to get enough together to grab some basic food, but it wasn’t a lot.’

 

‘I’ll get a heap out for them Ron and I won’t be letting them pay me back either. All the years they fed and looked after me, now I can help them out for that. I’m heading in now.’

 

‘Well come with you then and thanks Harry.’

 

Harry gave his friend a hug, then the three of them walked back through the school then outside before apparating away.

 

Harry, Hermione and Ron got a lot of attention as he walked through Diagon Alley. People patting them on the back, shaking their hands, saying thank you. The three friends just smiled, accepted their thanks as he headed towards Gringotts.

 

After getting money out of his vault, he gave Ron a big bag full, hugged his friends and made them both go back to be with the family, then Harry went into London and shopped for clothes. It was the first time he’d ever really bought for himself, apart from his school stuff. So he started slow, mainly grabbing a few pairs of jeans and some shoes. But after a while, he started trying on other clothes, nice shirts, even some nice pants and shoes. He got some new jackets, not just for warmth, some for the way they looked. He grabbed some boots, but also some personal products. Things he never had to buy before. At Hogwarts, there was soaps, shampoos, deodorants and razors all supplied. But Harry decided he wanted his own, he had a smell of all the different types until he found one he liked. After loading up with bags, Harry found a deserted laneway, put an undetectable expansion charm on his backpack, then a feather light charm before loading his clothes, shoes and bathroom products into it then apparated straight back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after Harry went to Gringotts, then the funerals started, Harry went to a few, mainly for Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and Lavender. After Fred’s funeral, Harry stayed at the Burrow for a while with Hermione and Ron. He wanted to support the family during this time; they had been there for Harry since he was twelve, so he was going to be there for them.

 

Harry walked over to Arthur Weasley, ‘Mr. Weasley, I know I already gave you some, but I knew you’d need more and I wanted to help you all out for a while,’ Harry handed him a bag of money, ‘None of you have worked in months, it might be months before you can. I know you don’t like the idea of this, but like me, sometimes you have to take help when it’s offered even if it hurts you’re pride.’

 

Arthur stared at the bag in his hand, ‘Yes, it does Harry, but I have to think of what we all need and you’re right. From what Kingsley said, it will be months before I can go back to work. George gave us some money to help out, but he’s not making anything either. Charlie offered us the rest of his savings, but he’s going to need it as he wants to stay here for a while. So even though I don’t like it, thank you Harry, it will help.’

 

‘Like I said to Ron that day, you and Mrs. Weasley looked after me for years, you always said I was like a son, so I wanted to help the family that took me in, made me part of their family.’

 

‘You are part of this family Harry, never forget that.’

 

‘I won’t, but how’s Mrs. Weasley doing?’

 

‘She’s coping, I think that’s why she’s been cooking a lot, helps her deal with the loss.’

 

‘Yeah, I get that, if there was something I liked to do that I was good at, I’d probably do the same thing. You know Mr. Weasley, now it’s all over, I have to work out what I like, well who I am now. I never got that chance before, not with everything that had been going on. It’s like with you, you love to tinker with your muggle stuff, Mrs. Weasley loves to cook, Charlie and his dragons, George with his jokes. Apart from flying, I don’t really have anything I like to do.’

 

‘I’m sure you will work that out now you have time. Could you see yourself playing professional quidditch, I heard you were very good.’

 

‘No, too much attention, I hate the attention I get now, I just fly for fun. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your wife and I’ll go see Ron and Hermione.’ Harry shook Mr. Weasley’s hand then went over to his friends.

 

‘So what were you talking to dad about Harry, looked serious?’

 

‘I know it was hard on him Ron, but I gave him some more money. I realised with how long it might be before any of them start work, they would need more. I figured Sirius would love to help as well, so I took this lot out of his vault and blimey I never realised how loaded the Blacks were.’

 

‘I know he wouldn’t have wanted you to give him anymore, but he would need it?’

 

‘Yeah, at least now they can all take their time and if they get low Ron, let me know.’

 

‘I will mate, thanks.’

 

‘So apart from buying new clothes, what have you been doing?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Not a lot, relaxing, not just my body, but my mind. I never realised how tense I always was. The first day after waking up, I kept jumping at sudden or loud noises. It’s fine now, but I had to keep reminding myself it was all over.’

 

‘Can you believe it though Harry, he’s gone, most of his supporters were caught or killed, it really is over,’ Ron said.

 

‘Yeah, it is and I’m only just starting to believe it. Oh, look Ron, you dad is arguing with your aunt.’

 

Ron glanced around, ‘She always has to start, but you’d think she would have some respect today,’ Ron watched his father, ‘She’s pointing over here so you know what’s she’s probably going on about?’

 

‘No, what?’ Hermione asked as she watched Muriel argue with Mr. Weasley.

 

‘Harry, I bet anything. She just likes to cause trouble and seems to go opposite to everyone else. You say something is white she’ll say it’s black and she always has to be right. Like with you, she said you had fat ankles, you have nice ankles.’

 

Hermione and Harry grinned, ‘Thank you Ron, but yes, I saw the way she was. But what could she say about Harry?’

 

‘Who knows, but you know what, I don’t care. I’ve had so many people say things about me, call me names, I just don’t listen anymore. I know who I am and I know I was right, if anyone thinks otherwise, then that’s their problem.’

 

‘A good attitude to have Harry, but I have to say something and please don’t take offence,’ Hermione said then chewed on her lip.

 

‘You can tell me anything Hermione and you’ve always told me what you thought, even if it was I was being an idiot,’ Harry and Ron laughed.

 

‘Well, those times you were, this is something else. Um, it’s the way you look, sorry, but you look older Harry. You not even eighteen yet, but I’d swear you were middle twenties.’

 

‘I don’t take offence at that Hermione, I noticed it myself and I can understand. I think everything, the Dursleys, Voldemort, everything has made me older but not just in looks, I feel so much older as well. You can’t say either of you don’t feel older?’

 

‘I know I do, but do I look older?’ Ron asked.

 

‘A little, not as much as Harry, but what about me?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘You sound older and maybe look a little older, but not much Hermione. I would say you could pass for twenty one, twenty two, but no more,’ Harry said.

 

‘You three are talking about a lot of people are talking about,’ Charlie said as he sat next to Harry with Bill and Fleur next to him, ‘We’ve all been saying how we’ve seemed to age, even if it’s slightly. Sorry Harry, but I’d have to say you’re the worst.’

 

‘Don’t be sorry Charlie, because I feel it and I know I look older. Hard to believe I’m not even eighteen yet. You know, I feel about fifty though.’

 

‘Do you two know what dad and Muriel were arguing over?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yep, Harry, she thinks he shouldn’t be here, she’s blaming him for Fred dying which is bullshit and dad told her straight, then told her to leave.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I sometimes blame myself even though I know it’s not my fault, not really.’

 

‘Don’t start that again Harry, George even told you it wasn’t your fault. It was their decision to turn up, just like it was everyone else’s,’ Ron said.

 

‘Listen to Ron Harry, because he’s right. We all decided it was time to finish this, it’s just lucky the saviour pulled off a miracle and killed that bastard,’ Bill said.

 

Harry scowled, and then grinned, ‘I think what shocked me more than anything else including killing him, was the blasted name I’ve been given. Fine I killed him, but with a lot of help, especially Ron and Hermione’s.’

 

‘That’s why you three are the golden trio, lame name in my opinion,’ Charlie laughed.

 

‘It is a lame name, their all lame names, can’t I ever be just Harry,’ Harry said as Ron and Hermione said just Harry at the same time, making all of them laugh, ‘Yeah, what we said.

 

‘Well just Harry, you might just have to get used to it for a while.’ Charlie said.

 

‘I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it. Oh I forgot to tell you, Snape’s alive. Hagrid found him and he was still breathing.’

 

‘Blimey, he looked like he died. Have you spoken to him yet?’

 

‘No, he’s still unconscious at the moment. But I explained to Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, so they know he really was helping. I do want to talk to him though, not sure how we’ll get on, but I do want to thank him at least.’

 

‘Ron and Hermione explained about the memory he gave you and about your mother. He played his part well over the years; we all thought he was Voldemorts spy.’

 

‘Yeah, he did and I can understand, what he was doing was dangerous. Doesn’t mean I have to like him though,’ Harry grinned at his friends and the three of them laughed. They all realised that no matter what Snape did, Harry and Snape would never be friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 

Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in the headmistress office, listening to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He had been explaining everything, from the time of Tom Riddle as a student, to the prophecy, finally up to his death. But then he told them something that no one knew and it shocked to two into complete silence and it took them ages to realise the significance of this news and how big it will be once everyone knows.

 

Kingsley left to go work on everything, when he got to St Mungo’s and being minister for magic, the healer he’d been asking about took him straight into his office.

 

‘I thought you were taking me to her room Healer Shelbourne?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘I would, but she’s not there. We went to see her this morning and she was gone. What I believe is since he was the one that sent her into the comatose state, his death seemed to have awakened her and over the last couple of weeks, she seems to have gained enough strength to leave. I had no one to tell minister, I was sworn to secrecy by Albus Dumbledore. It would not have done anyone any good if they knew, not at the time. I did try to find her, but so far nothing. Albus never told me he would explain this to anyone otherwise I would have contacted you.’

 

‘Do you think she’s alright, that she knows what’s going on?’

 

‘Physically she’s fine, but as for her state of mind and what she knows, I couldn’t answer that. The last couple of days, she never spoke. I would like to examine her if she is found.’

 

‘I’ll get onto it straight away. If you do hear anything, contact either me or Minerva McGonagall, no one else and both of us through Hogwarts.’

 

‘Of course Minister and I hope you find her. I’m sure she’s confused right now.’

 

‘Yes, I’m sure she is,’ Kingsley left the office and joined his auror guard before leaving St Mungo’s. They spoke quietly for a few minutes before apparating away.

 

Kingsley and his guard walked up the quiet lane, ‘There, it just made sense for her to come here if she remembered everything. I don’t want to frighten her, so stay back a little Oliver.’

 

‘Yes sir,’ the auror stood, with wand in hand and kept his eyes roaming for any danger that might be about.

 

Kingsley walked quietly and slowly over to the woman, ‘Hi,’ he said softly, ‘I’m not here to hurt you, I want to help. Healer Shelbourne explained everything.’

 

‘How long?’ she asked.

 

‘Seventeen years.’

 

‘Is my boy alive?’

 

‘Yes he’s alive. He’s a friend of mine actually, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I’m an auror but also the new minister for magic and an order of the phoenix member.’

 

‘Is he still alive as well, the one that did this?’

 

‘No, he died a couple of weeks ago. There’s a lot to tell you and I’m sure you want to see him, but you need to see your healer, to make sure you’re alright. Will you let me take you back to St Mungo’s?’

 

‘My husband?’

 

‘I’m sorry about that, from what I heard, he was a good man.’

 

‘He was, he tried to save us.’ she turned and looked up at the tall black man, ‘You have a kind face, so I’ll go with you, but can you promise to take me to him?’

 

‘Yes I promise as soon as Healer Shelbourne has a look at you. Will you take my arm and I’ll apparate you back?’

 

The woman nodded, then took Kingsley’s arm, he looked at his auror and the three of them apparated away. They hurried through St Mungo’s and into Healer Shelbourne’s office where he instantly went about examining her.

 

‘Wait here and I’ll get you some clothes to wear, I’ll be an hour, and then I will take you to see him.’

 

‘Alright,’ she said softly.

 

Kingsley and his auror left, ‘This is going to be one hell of a shock for him and big news around the world.’

 

‘He’s definitely going to be shocked.’

 

Kingsley and his auror quickly went shopping, bought everything that was needed and headed back to St Mungo’s. They handed the bags of clothes to the woman then stood outside with the healer.

 

‘So, how is she?’

 

‘Physically, she’s fine, and she has all her memories up until that night, she’s just confused but also upset. It’s still new to her and she’s mourning the loss of her husband. I would like to keep an eye on her over the next couple of weeks.’

 

‘I’ll see to it,’ they heard the door, ‘I’ll take you to where he’s staying.’

 

‘Thank you.’

 

Kingsley, Oliver and the woman all left and apparated away, they walked slowly together until they got to the office.

 

‘Oh my,’ Minerva said.

 

‘You said you were going to take me too him.’

 

‘We have to explain everything first, this will be a big shock for him, he was never told about you.’ Minerva said kindly.

 

‘I’ll go explain, either way, he’s going to be shocked. Is he in his room Minerva?’

 

‘Yes, he hasn’t left; I’ve had Filch keep an eye on him.’

 

Kingsley and Oliver went downstairs and knocked on a door, ‘Kingsley, hi, is something wrong?’

 

‘Yes, but it’s actually good news, just a big shock. Can we come in for a minute Harry?’

 

‘Sure,’ Harry moved back, then closed the door after the two men entered, ‘So what’s going to be a shock?’

 

‘Earlier today, Albus Dumbledore explained everything to Minerva and I, but he also told us something that no one knew, not you, not anyone.’

 

‘Well he was good at keeping secrets Kingsley, I got used to it, as long as it’s not about another prophecy or some other dark wizard that wants me dead, then I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Well it’s not about a dark wizard or a prophecy. Someone we all thought was dead is alive.’

 

‘Like Snape, well I’m sure that’s not hard to believe. Their still finding bodies under the rubble, so far the ones we’ve found have been dead.’

 

‘It’s not like that Harry, look you better sit down.’

 

‘Kingsley, what’s going on?’

 

‘Let’s sit Harry,’ Kingsley took Harry’s arm and the three men sat, ‘This person we thought died a long time ago, years ago, seventeen years ago.’

 

Harry stared in confusion, then his eyes widen, ‘Who; because my parents died seventeen years ago.’

 

‘Yes, I know. Your father died seventeen years ago, but your mother was in a coma. She has been all this time. Now before you go off about not being told, listen. Albus didn’t want Petunia Dursley to know her sister was alive. She would have taken Lily and placed her in a mental institution. He had a healer friend keep her in a comfortable and secluded ward at St Mungo’s.’

 

‘Your…your,’ Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat, ‘She’s alive, my mother is alive, but in a coma and has been all this time?’

 

‘Yes, but Harry, she woke up when Voldemort died.’

 

‘What?!!!’ Harry yelled, ‘Then why am I just hearing about this now?’

 

‘We only just found out, the healer didn’t know who to tell. He was sworn to secrecy by Albus. The thing was Harry, she disappeared, left St Mungo’s and no one knew where she went.’

 

‘I have to find her,’ Harry stood up and went to move but Kingsley grabbed his arm, ‘Kingsley, my mother is out there somewhere, alone, probably confused and frightened.’

 

‘She’s not, I found her Harry, she’s here, with Minerva.’

 

‘Oh shit,’ Harry fell onto the ground, ‘She’s really here and alive?’

 

‘Yes,’ Kingsley knelt down in front of Harry, ‘I know this is a shock Harry, but listen, she’s fine, a little confused, but she’s also in mourning for James, it’s like it just happened for her. She asked me if you were alive, but I don’t think it’s really sunk in that you’re not that baby boy anymore.’

 

‘Oh,’ Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet, ‘Did you tell her I’m alive?’

 

‘Yes, but nothing else apart from Voldemort being dead. So you need to take it easy, carefully, don’t frighten her.’

 

‘Um, yeah, but I don’t want it to shock her either Kingsley, it could send her back into a coma or something. How does she look though?’

 

‘Actually, she looks good Harry, not much older than you. Healer Shelbourne said it was because of the coma, it’s like she never aged, well a little, but not much. Everything slowed down while she was comatose. But now are you ready to go see your mother?’

 

‘My mother,’ Harry blew out a breath then wiped a tear away that had been falling down his cheek, ‘Yeah, I want to see her.’

 

Kingsley nodded then led the way back upstairs, ‘Remember, take it easy,’ Kingsley saw Harry nod but he never took his eyes off the door. Kingsley opened the door, stepped in with Oliver and Harry followed behind.

 

Lily Potter look up, ‘James,’ she yelled as she jumped up and hugged Harry, ‘James, I thought you died, I heard you scream. Oh god my love, you’re alive.’

 

Minerva, Kingsley and Oliver all looked a little confused; Harry looked shocked but hugged his mother. Then the other three realised that Harry looked exactly like James, so Lily believes she’s seeing her husband, not her son.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked over his mother’s shoulder at Kingsley, ‘Um, I’m not James.’

 

Lily sniffed, ‘What do you mean you’re not James, of course you are,’ she moved back slightly, ‘Oh, you have green eyes, not hazel, you have my eyes.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said softly as his mother let him go, ‘I’m Harry, everyone told me I look like my father.’

 

‘If it wasn’t for your eyes, you would be James. But this man said it’s been seventeen years, you look older than eighteen.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I know, a lot to go into,’ Harry stared at Kingsley, ‘God I could use a drink and I don’t drink.’

 

‘I think that’s understandable Harry, why don’t we all have one,’ Kingsley nodded to Minerva who poured out five glasses. Harry knocking his back straight away but so did Lily, ‘Easy.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said in a hoarse voice, ‘Yeah; bloody hell,’ Harry turned to the portrait, ‘Why did you keep this from me, all these years, you never told me?’

 

‘There was two reasons Harry, I visited your aunt one day, I asked her what she would do if her sister was alive. I went into her mind and read what she would do. I didn’t want to take the chance that Lily would have been taken away where she would not have any care. You were underage, and they had legal rights over you at the time, so you couldn’t have done anything either. I did this for Lily’s sake Harry and only so she could have the best care.’

 

‘Then why didn’t you tell me all this when I was older, I could have at least visited her, to know my mother has been alive all this time…’

 

‘And Voldemort would have found out,’ Dumbledore cut Harry off. ‘That was the other reason. You know how he could look into your mind Harry, don’t you think he would have taken your mother to make you surrender to him. He would have had you at his mercy; you wouldn’t have escaped like you had done plenty of times before. Once he killed you, he would have killed Lily. From the time you were one, until you were ten years old, I debated over telling you when you were older, but I had to think of everyone’s safety, but mainly you’re mothers. I told you when we first met that Voldemort would return even if at the time I had no idea how. I made sure my memories were in tacked so when I died, I could tell you once Voldemort was gone, now he is.’

 

‘Okay, I get you did it to keep her safe and I wouldn’t put anything past that bitch Petunia. She won’t get anywhere near my mother and if she tries, I’ll curse her to hell and back.’

 

‘Harry,’ Lily stared up at him, ‘that’s my sister.’

 

‘Yeah, I know and the one that abused me for years, her and that fat fuck of a husband. So tell me now, you want her in your life, then you won’t have me.’

 

‘Harry calm down,’ Minerva said quietly, ‘I know this is a shock to you and something you don’t need, not after everything. But your mother is alive, she’s right here. You’ve said so many times, how you wished your parents were with you?’

 

Harry stared up into the caring face of his professor, ‘Yeah, I have, sorry and I didn’t mean to swear in front of you. I normally don’t.’

 

‘That is quite understandable, but now that your calm, Kingsley and I will give you two some privacy.’ Minerva patted Harry’s shoulder then left her office.

 

Harry noticed Albus and a lot of the portraits were now empty, ‘I suppose this is just as much as a shock to you as it is me and I’m sorry for yelling before.’

 

‘Its fine, you’re like your father. But can you tell me what my sister did. Minerva explained about why you were placed with her as a baby.’

 

‘Look, let’s not worry about that, it’s the past and I never have to see them again.’

 

‘By the sound of it, they hurt you a lot. It’s hard to believe Tuny would do that to a child.’

 

‘She hated me, hated you, hated dad, what could you expect. I never got any comfort, not even a hug. My best friend Hermione, she was the first person to hug me and I was twelve. Mrs. Weasley was the first person to hug me like a parent. It’s hard growing up thinking you’re a freak and not liked. I was alone and had no one to talk to. I didn’t even know your names, not until Hagrid told me when I was eleven,’ Harry lifted his head and looked at his mother and saw her staring at him, ‘What?’

 

‘You sound like James, it’s like my husband is here instead of my son, my baby boy.’

 

‘Well I’m not James. But something occurred to me, I used something the night I killed Voldemort, I called Sirius, Remus, dad and you, we spoke, so how did I speak to you when you weren’t dead?’

 

‘I had this dream; I was standing with James and you in a forest, that’s all I remember.’

 

‘We were in the forbidden forest, I was just about to die, so I needed all of you with me, to give me strength to go through with it.’

 

‘I don’t understand what you mean.’

 

‘Yeah, sorry, a lot to go into, I’m sure you’ll hear everything sooner or later.

 

‘What’s that scar on your forehead?’

 

Harry instantly put his hand to his head, ‘Where Voldemort tried to kill me seventeen years ago. I survived the killing curse because of you, he disappeared and never returned until I was fourteen,’ Harry opened his shirt, ‘That’s where he used the killing curse again, just after I saw all of you in the forbidden forest,’ Harry watched his mother reach a hand out and touch his new scar, then she touched his nipple, ‘What are you doing?’

 

Lily jerked her hand away, ‘Sorry,’ she stood up and faced away from Harry, ‘You’re just so much like James, I have to remind myself you not.’

 

‘I get it, I do. I’ve been told ever since I was eleven how much I look like my father, even Sirius called me James once, just before he died.’

 

‘Sirius, he died,’ Lily turned around.

 

‘Yeah, a few years ago and another long story, but Bellatrix killed him. We were side by side fighting death eaters when she hit him with the killing curse and before you ask, Remus died the night of the fighting, with his wife Tonks. Pettigrew is the one that was Voldemorts spy, but he’s dead as well, not that I care.’

 

‘You sound so hard Harry, so cold, it’s hard to believe you’re my son.’

 

‘Well my life has been hard, so I suppose I am hard in a way, but I am your son…mum,’ Harry stared up at his mother, ‘I’ve never said that before.’

 

‘Um, until I get used to all this; do you think you could call me Lily. It’s hard to comprehend a grown man as my baby boy.’

 

‘Sure, if that’s what you want. But you look a little pale, are you okay?’

 

‘Yes, Healer Shelbourne said I’m fine, I think it’s all this, James, you, how much you look like him, everything.’

 

‘Well, I haven’t got a home to take you too, that’s why I’m staying here. I usually stay with the Weasley’s, but I wanted to help repair this place as well. I was going to see about buying a house as soon as I was ready to leave. If you want, you could stay here until I buy something?’

 

‘Yes, I would like to stay here for a while; try to learn what has been going on in the last seventeen years. But you said you’ve had a hard life, is that why you look older?’

 

‘Well yeah, plus dying for a while, almost dying more times than I can count, being tortured, seeing people die in front of me, people I care about, all that has finally taken its toll on me. Anyway, let’s go see Professor McGonagall; I’m sure she’ll find you a room to use. The house rooms are damaged, so I’m staying in an unused staff quarters,’ Harry opened the door and let his mother step out before him, then followed her. He watched her as she gazed around at all the damaged and he thought she looked confused, but one thing he always thought from the time he saw his first picture of his mother, she was very beautiful, but right now, she looked a little sad and lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Lily came to the great hall where Professor McGonagall, Kingsley and a couple of other teachers were talking.

 

‘Lily’s going to need somewhere to stay; she wants to know if she can stay here. Do you think you could sort something out, I need to get out of here for a while?’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, go see Ron and Hermione,’ Minerva said kindly, ‘I’ll take care of Lily.’

 

Harry nodded, looked at his mother who was still staring at him. He turned and hurried from the great hall, outside and apparated away. He got to the Burrow and hurried inside.

 

‘Harry, we weren’t expecting you,’ Molly said then saw Harry’s face, ‘What’s wrong dear?’

 

Harry stepped over to Mrs. Weasley, hugged her before he broke down in tears.

 

‘Oh my, Harry dear, what’s wrong?’ she looked over at her husband who got up and went upstairs.

 

‘Ron, Hermione, Harry’s here and something’s happened, his crying into Molly’s arms.

 

Ron, Hermione and Arthur hurried downstairs and heard Harry’s cries as he held onto Molly Weasley. She moved them both over to the seat and sat them down.

 

‘Harry, what’s wrong?’ Hermione said softly.

 

Harry let go of Mrs. Weasley and hugged Hermione but kept crying, ‘She…she, oh god.’

 

‘Harry mate, what’s going on?’ Ron said looking worried.

 

Harry sniffed a few times, wiped his face on his sleeve, ‘My mother’s alive.’

 

‘What?!!!’ Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione all said loudly.

 

‘Tell us what’s going on?’ Arthur said calmly.

 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, ‘That night, she never died, she ended up in a coma. Dumbledore had a healer friend; he’s been looking after her all these years. She woke up the night Voldemort died. But she went missing.’

 

‘Oh, we can go find her Harry, all of us will, you know that.’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘Kingsley already did Hermione, she’s at Hogwarts now. She kept calling me James even asked that I don’t call her mum. What am I supposed to do?’

 

‘Did you talk to her Harry?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘A bit, Kingsley explained that she would still be in mourning as it’s all new to her. That she’ll have trouble seeing me as her son. She told me that, she can’t comprehend a grown man as her baby boy. She kept saying I’m like dad, I sound like him.’

 

‘She’ll get used to it Harry and if she’s been asleep all this time, then it will all be strange and confusing to her. She will need to get to know you and you need to get to know her,’ Molly said calmly.

 

‘I know, I just don’t know how to deal with this. Danger, I can handle, but a parent,’ Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes, ‘She doesn’t look much older than me, well older than my age, I think she looks younger than me. It’s because when she was in a coma, it slowed everything down.’

 

‘Why did you leave Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘I don’t know, but I knew I had to come here. I’ve always had you and Ron with me, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to help with anything or advice.’

 

‘If you want our advice Harry, I think you should go get to know your mother, but Ron and Hermione can go with you.’ Arthur said, ‘But you know we will be here for you, like we always have.’

 

‘Well go with you mate,’ Ron said.

 

‘Do you want to go back Harry?’ Hermione said squeezing his hand.

 

Harry sniffed again, then nodded, ‘Yeah, I suppose I should.’

 

‘Come on,’ Hermione stood up still holding Harry’s hand and left the house with Ron.

 

‘Um, I want a drink, meet you at the Hogshead.’

 

‘Alright, normally I would have a go at you if you said that, but I think I understand. So let’s go,’ Hermione said, then the three of them apparated away.

 

Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped into the Hogshead, ‘Give us a bottle of Firewhiskey Ab, and three glasses.

 

‘Just one Harry, we don’t want one,’ Hermione said.

 

‘I’ll have a small one,’ Ron said then saw Hermione scowl at him, ‘Hermione, I’m in shock here almost as much as Harry is, I could do with one.’

 

Aberforth grabbed a bottle and two glasses, ‘What’s going on?’

 

‘My mother’s alive,’ Harry put gold on the bar, then took the bottle to a booth and sat down. He knocked back the first drink before Hermione sat with him.

 

‘What happened Ron, something my brother was involved in?’

 

‘We don’t know the whole thing. She never died that night, but ended up in a coma. Only woke the night Voldemort died. Your brother had a healer friend looking after her, but that’s all we know,’ Ron sighed then went over and sat down, before taking a sip of his own drink.

 

Over the next half an hour, no matter what Hermione or Ron said, Harry just sat there knocking back glass after glass until he ended slumped in the seat.

 

‘Let me help you get him up to the school, then I’m going to have a word with my brother,’ Aberforth helped Ron lift Harry then he locked his pub after they stepped outside, they never apparated, just walked up to the school and through the busted gates.

 

‘What’s wrong with Harry?’ Hagrid asked running over.

 

‘Nothing Hagrid, he’s drunk that’s all,’ Aberforth said but kept moving towards the castle. Then they saw Minerva and Kingsley, ‘Where’s his room?’

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Minerva said then showed everyone the way, opened the door. Aberforth and Ron put Harry down on his bed, while Hermione took his glasses and shoes off before covering him up. ‘So did he go straight to your place Aberforth?’

 

‘No, he came to the Burrow, cried over mum, then Hermione. We talked him into coming back but he said he needed a drink, well he got a drink, then never stopped,’ Ron said then saw Lily Potter, ‘Oh blimey.’

 

‘Ron, Hermione, this is Harry’s mother, Lily Potter, Lily, Harry’s two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You should remember Aberforth Dumbledore.’

 

‘Hello,’ Lily said softly, ‘Even drunk he reminds me of James. Does he do this often?’

 

‘No, Harry never drinks,’ Hermione said, ‘After his life, I think we can understand why he finally lost it.’

 

Lily nodded then sat beside her son, staring down at him, ‘He doesn’t look so tense now, why does he look a lot older than eighteen?’

 

‘His life, the Dursleys hurt him for years, and then he had Voldemort trying to kill him. He got tortured a lot and felt things from Voldemort. Harry’s a strong person, but everyone has their limits,’ Hermione said staring at Harry’s mother, ‘Harry said you didn’t want him to call you mum, why?’

 

‘He doesn’t look like my Harry, my Harry’s a baby, he looks like James,’ Lily looked up at the girl, ‘You sound like you care about Harry, are you his girlfriend?’

 

‘No, I’m Ron’s girlfriend, but I love Harry, I have ever since I met him, his my best friend and I would do anything for him just like he’d do anything for me.’

 

‘Hermione, give Lily a chance. She wakes up and thinks it’s seventeen years ago. She needs time to adjust to all this and comprehend that Harry is her son. She’s confused and because Harry looks like James, that is also confusing her,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Yes, sorry, but Harry was so upset and I hate seeing Harry upset.’

 

‘Especially when his own mother tells him not to call him mum,’ Ron said, ‘I think that’s why he cried over mum, he’s done that before, not often, just a few times.’

 

‘Harry said she hugged him, said Hermione was the first person to ever hug him.’

 

‘Yes, I was, but why wasn’t Harry ever told his mother was alive?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Albus said he was worried what Petunia would do. He went into her mind and saw she would lock Lily in an insane asylum, Harry was a child and they had legal rights over him. So he made sure his memories were all updated so he could explain to Harry. But also he was worried about Voldemort seeing into Harry’s mine. If he found out about Lily, even in a coma, he would have taken her to get Harry, you know that. He’d been trying to kill Harry for years, this would have given him leverage, more than he ever had before,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Yes, he would have, just like he tricked Harry to the department of mysteries to get the prophecy, using the vision of Sirius being tortured to get Harry there,’ Ron said.

 

‘Yes, Voldemort would do anything to get Harry, he tried so many times and Harry was always able to escape him, but if he thought someone was in danger, he would do anything to protect them and not think of himself.’ Hermione said sadly.

 

‘Yes, we know what Harry would do and I think we’re all finally understanding how far Albus went to protect Lily and give Harry a chance to know his mother,’ Minerva said but her along with everyone else wondered how Harry and Lily would get on, if they would even like each other. But they did hope that Lily would realise that Harry is her son and let him call her mum before it causes big problems for both of them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke with a splitting headache, ‘Oh shit,’ he grabbed his head.

 

‘Yes, I would expect you would have a hangover. Poppy gave me a potion for you.’

 

Harry’s eyes flew open; ‘Oh, so it’s real,’ Harry slowly stood up and went straight into his bathroom.

 

Lily sighed but decided to wait for Harry. A half an hour went by he still hadn’t come out, she knocked on the door.

 

‘Harry, come out and talk to me, please.’

 

Harry sighed but stepped out of the bathroom, ‘What do you want to talk to me about Lily?’ he asked coldly.

 

‘I’m sorry you’re upset about that.’

 

‘Why would I be upset that my mother doesn’t want me to call her mum,’ Harry moved passed and grabbed his glasses. Lily took his arm, ‘What do you want from me?’

 

‘For us to get to know each other, now take the potion, you need it.’

 

‘I don’t need anything; I’ve gotten by perfectly fine by myself for years.’

 

‘So you’re stubborn like your father and you’re not even going to give me a chance?’

 

‘So you finally realise I’m not your husband, that I’m your son?’

 

‘Please give me a chance Harry. As far as I’m concerned, a few days ago I was with James and you were a baby.’

 

Harry sighed, then took the potion, ‘Sorry, but I’m in the same boat here. Yesterday you were dead, now you’re not and I’m supposed to just accept this, accept my mother is here and doesn’t want me to call her mum.’

 

‘I’m sorry, what else can I say,’ Lily snapped angrily.

 

‘More than sorry,’ Harry snapped back, ‘Don’t you get it Lily, you were dead, now you’re not and I have no idea how to deal with this. Put something dangerous in my way, fine I’ll fight, but this, I don’t know what to do.’

 

‘That’s another thing that reminds me of James.’

 

‘Oh fucking stop saying that, I’m not James,’ Harry growled angrily, ‘I’m Harry.’

 

‘I’m trying to get my mind to accept that, it’s not that easy. Apart from looking like James, you sound like him, you’re movements are like him, everything about you is James so it’s going to take me some time to realise you’re not. Now you should have some breakfast, after all that alcohol last night, you need food.’

 

‘I’m not hungry.’

 

‘You need to eat Harry.’

 

‘Look, don’t go playing mother on me okay. I’ve done things for myself all my life, so I’ll eat when I want.’

 

‘Alright, I’m just worried about you.’ her voice softened.

 

‘You don’t know me, so how can you be worried about me?’ Harry saw Lily look away and knew why, she was worried about him because he looked like his father. Harry knew he was being a bit hard on her and he couldn’t work out why, ‘Fine, let’s go down to eat.’

 

Lily and Harry stepped out into the corridor and saw Snape, ‘Lily,’ Severus stared at her.

 

‘Sev,’ Lily gave him a smile, ‘Minerva explained how you went back over to our side and helped protect Harry for years.’

 

‘Yes, I did, but you’re as beautiful as ever Lily.’

 

‘Oh blimey, I don’t want to hear this, I’ll leave you two alone,’ Harry shook his head and hurried away. He got to the great hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Tea and food appeared in front of him; Harry poured himself a cup of tea then sat there staring down into it.

 

‘Have you spoken with your mother this morning Harry?’ Minerva asked.

 

Harry looked up, ‘Sort of, I just left her with Snape; I wasn’t going to listen to that.’

 

‘Why do you sound so angry?’

 

‘I don’t know apart from her saying how much I’m like my father, or how much I sound like him,’ Harry shook his head then took a drink of his tea, ‘I’m not sure how to deal with this Professor.’

 

‘You need to give yourself and Lily time to come to terms with all this.’

 

‘Yeah, I know,’ Harry saw his mother step into the hall with Snape, ‘I might be able to deal with her being alive, but I can’t handle seeing them together. I’ll be outside working on the walls,’ Harry couldn’t help glaring over at Snape with his mother and they were both smiling, he growled under his breathe and hurried from the hall.

Harry stood there with his wand in his hand but ended up just staring at the wall. ‘Harry,’ Hermione said as she stepped beside him with Ron.

 

‘Hey,’ Harry tried to smile, but couldn’t.

 

‘Where’s your mother?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘Inside with Snape, all friendly, the pair of them, ugh.’

 

‘You’re not going to start drinking again, are you mate?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘No, I decided to work off my anger on the wall, then I ended up just staring at it, thinking about her.’

 

‘Why don’t we head to the Burrow for a while, Mrs. Weasley wants you to come to lunch?’

 

‘Yeah, I might. I’ll just go tell McGonagall I’ll be gone for a while.’

 

‘Come on,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand and Ron took Hermione’s hand and the three them stepped inside.

 

‘Blimey, their laughing together.’

 

‘Let them catch up, come on,’ Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards their professor.

 

‘I’m heading to the Burrow for a while Professor.’

 

‘Yes, alright Harry, maybe that might be the best thing for now.’

 

Harry nodded then saw his mother holding hands with Snape which made him growl again then the three friends walked out the door and apparated away. They stepped inside the kitchen of the Burrow and saw all the Weasley’s there along with Fleur.

 

‘So how are you getting on with your mother Harry?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I’m not, she’s getting on with Snape right now, it was making me sick watching them.’

 

‘If they end up together, he might be your father-in-law Harry,’ George said trying not to laugh.

 

‘If they end up together, they won’t be seeing me, ever. I will not have anything to do with that.’

 

‘Why don’t you sit down and have a cup of tea,’ Molly patted his shoulder.

 

‘Thanks Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry sighed and sat next to Hermione.

 

‘When dad told us, none of us could believe it,’ Bill said.

 

‘I can’t believe it. I get Dumbledore keeping it from me, Voldemort could look into my mind and if he did find out he would have taken her to get to me, so it was safer.’

 

‘So is she finally realising you’re her son?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I don’t know, she’s still saying I look like James, sound like him, move like him. I see her watching me and I know she’s thinking about my father. I think he must have had a bit of a temper. I snapped at her this morning and again, I’m like James,’ Harry sighed, ‘Maybe I could change my hair colour or something, go Weasley red, then she might see I’m not my father.’

 

George whipped his wand out and turned Harry’s hair red making everyone laugh including Harry.

 

‘You could be another Weasley Harry,’ Arthur laughed.

 

Harry conjured a mirror, ‘Blimey, I could too; at least I don’t look like my father.’

 

‘Do you mind if we come in?’ Minerva said from the door.

 

‘Minerva, of course you can,’ Arthur stood up and stared at the woman behind Minerva.

 

‘Everyone, this is Lily Potter, she asked me to bring her here to see Harry’s friends.

 

‘My family, can’t you tell Professor, George gave me Weasley hair,’ Harry grinned.

 

‘You could pass as a Weasley Harry.’

 

‘It’s nice to meet you Lily, why don’t you sit down and have a cup of tea. I was just getting lunch ready for everyone.’

 

Harry nudged Ron and they got up and started to gather plates and cups for the table.

 

‘Thank you boys, it’s good you know what needs doing without having to ask. Not like Charlie, who just sits there and expects to be fed.’

 

‘Hey,’ Charlie scowled, ‘I haven’t lived here in years mum, give me a break. Harry and Ron just like to make sure they stay on the right side of you, they don’t want their ears busted if you start yelling.’

 

‘I like to help your mum Charlie, after everything she’s done for me,’ Harry placed the plates on the table, then had Charlie hanging upside down, ‘You should help your mother occasionally.’

 

‘Let me down Potter or I’ll feed you to a dragon.’

 

Harry glanced at his friend, ‘What do you think, give him a ride or let him down?’

 

‘Ride,’ Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George all yelled together then they laughed loudly as Harry had Charlie spinning end over end before dropping him onto the seat.

 

‘Alright the lot of you, no more rides for anyone. Charlie looks like he’s going to lose it,’ Arthur grinned at his son.

 

‘I’m going to get you lot, you just wait and see,’ Charlie growled.

 

‘You don’t want to tackle them Charlie, they’re the DA, well part of the DA,’ Bill said grinning at his brother.

 

‘Yeah, our leader took down Voldemort and we took down his death eaters, not to mention Ginny destroying the hall of prophecy,’ George said.

 

Charlie growled again but everyone just laughed at the group, except Lily who looked upset and a little uncomfortable with how Harry was treated by this strange family.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily watched Harry and everyone start eating the food on the table and couldn’t believe how much they all ate.

 

‘Um, Harry, why did you leave earlier, I thought we were going to talk?’

 

‘You were talking with Snape, not something I want to see.’

 

‘But I thought he went back over to Albus.’

 

‘Yeah, he did, I thanked him, but that’s all he’s getting out of me,’ Harry faced his mother then his professor, ‘Hasn’t she been told what Snape was like, especially with me?’

 

‘We haven’t told your mother much of anything Harry. We thought it might be better coming from you than us.’

 

Harry sighed but looked at his friend, ‘Not much to say about him except he was a bastard, sorry Mrs. Weasley.’

 

‘That’s quite alright Harry dear. Severus was never nice to you.’

 

‘Yeah, another one that thought I was my father,’ Harry took his plate over to the sink, rinsed and stacked it on the side, but saw his mother watching him, ‘He gave me a hard time every day and at every opportunity while I was at Hogwarts, called me arrogant, like my father, said I loved attention.’

 

‘And everything else he called you mate, not to mention how many detentions he gave you.’

 

‘Yeah, making you stay in detention so you couldn’t play quidditch for the cup and you were captain, he only did that because he knew how much you wanted to play.’

 

‘It’s just lucky you can play seeker as good as me Ginny otherwise we might have lost the cup. We had a good party after it though.’

 

‘Oh yeah, with you and Ginny snogging in front of everyone, not something I want to see, you sticking your tongue down my sister’s throat,’ Ron shook his head.

 

‘Oh, is Ginny your girlfriend then?’ Lily asked.

 

‘Was my girlfriend, I knew she would be in danger from Voldemort so I broke up with her, I’m lucky she didn’t hex me.’

 

‘I wanted to, I was thinking about some great hexes to use on you, but then I realised why you did it. Harry’s too damn noble sometimes.’

 

‘So what’s happening with that, are you two getting back together?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘No,’ Harry and Ginny said together, ‘We both realised it wouldn’t work. At first I wanted to, but we sat down and talked it all out,’ Ginny smiled at Harry.

 

‘Yeah, I realised I care about Ginny but more as a sister than a girlfriend, just like Hermione, I think of her as my sister, and you lot as brothers.’

 

‘Well we wind you up like we do to each other and you even look like one of us now saviour,’ Charlie grinned, but had his wand pointed at Harry.

 

‘You aren’t seriously trying to get the better of Harry are you Charlie?’ George asked.

 

‘You’ve never seen Harry fight mate, you won’t win,’ Ron chuckled.

 

‘Oh I don’t know, I think I could take him.’

 

‘You want to try Charlie,’ Harry slipped his wand down his sleeve and within seconds Charlie was again hanging upside down, ‘I learned to get fast over the years, well I had no choice or I’d be dead.’

 

‘More than once as well,’ Ron shook his head, ‘That didn’t make sense, but you all get what I mean.’

 

‘Alright Harry, let him down,’ Arthur laughed.

 

‘Okay Mr. Weasley,’ Harry chuckled, made Charlie spin around then let him down, ‘You’re lucky you still have your pants on Charlie boy.’

 

‘I will get you Harry, one day I will.’

 

‘You could try Charlie, if you did try and I say try because you won’t. I could see Harry going further than just taking your pants off, you’d be stripped naked. You don’t want to show everyone the family jewels do you?’ George chuckled.

 

‘Is this how they always are Minerva?’ Lily asked quietly.

 

‘Yes, when the Weasley children, Hermione and Harry are together, this is how they always act. Bill and Charlie might be grown men, but they act like children when their altogether. Bill might have been head boy, but he’s different when he’s with his brothers, Charlie, well he was always a trouble maker. How are you going to be a responsible father Bill when you can’t even act like an adult?’

 

‘I think I’ll be a great dad Minerva and I had the best parents in the world as role models.’

 

‘You vill make a vonderful father,’ Fleur kissed Bill’s cheek.

 

‘I wasn’t a trouble maker Minerva, I just liked to have my fun, especially shagging all around Hogwarts. Blimey, getting caught by Dumbledore was embarrassing though.’

 

‘I never acted like them Professor,’ Hermione said a little tersely.

 

‘That’s true Hermione and you did try to stop Harry and Ron getting into trouble all the time. You never had much luck though.’

 

‘That was usually Harry, he just couldn’t help himself.’

 

‘Hey, it wasn’t all me Hermione, remember the polyjuice potion you made in our second year and it was your idea to start the DA, an illegal rebel army. So don’t go blaming me for everything miss know it all.’

 

‘Well most of it was you and don’t call me know it all or I’ll call you the saviour.’

 

‘Oh don’t start you two, sometimes I think you’re as bad as Hermione and Ron,’ Ginny said laughing at his friends.

 

‘What are Hermione and Ron arguing about this time Gin?’ Neville asked as he stepped inside.

 

‘Harry and Hermione were arguing and I said they were just as bad as Ron and Hermione.’

 

‘Well they are, it’s a wonder the golden trio are such good friends and haven’t ended up hexing each other.’

 

‘No use us trying to hex Harry, he’s too fast,’ Ron said.

 

‘That’s why he made a good teacher, didn’t you mate.’

 

‘Oh don’t you start Neville.’

 

‘Is that Neville Longbottom, because he looks like Alice?’ Lily asked Minerva.

 

‘Oh, yeah, Neville meet my mother Lily Potter, Lily, Neville Longbottom who’s a friend.’

 

‘You’re mother?’ Neville gaped at Harry then at the red headed woman.

 

‘Long story Neville, but she never died that night seventeen years ago; she was in a coma and woke up the night Voldemort died.’

 

‘Well it’s nice to meet you Mrs. Potter and Harry does have your eyes. So you knew my parents right, in the order of the phoenix?’

 

‘Yes, they were very good friends, it’s terrible what Bellatrix did to them. Are they any better Neville?’

 

‘No, the healers don’t think they will get better, they still try though,’ Neville faced Harry, ‘What’s with the red hair Harry?’

 

‘George did it, made me a Weasley.’

 

‘Apart from Hermione’s brown hair and Fleur’s blonde, yeah, all Weasley’s.’

 

‘Since you’re here Neville, I can let you know and between all of us we can let everyone else know. But we’re having a party in about a month’s time,’ George said.

 

‘Great, it’s time to celebrate, unless it’s for something else. I can’t keep up with all the Weasley birthdates.’

 

‘No, it’s just to celebrate Harry turning Voldemort to dust. It was something Fred and I spoke about. We said even if one of us dies or others, we’ll still celebrate. So it’s going to be a big blast.’

 

Harry grabbed his pouch and tipped a heap of gold on the table, ‘That’ll help.’

 

‘Definitely help since I’m only just starting to work on opening the shop.’

 

‘Mrs. Weasley, I could get Kreacher here to help cook, I leave him at Hogwarts with the other house elves.’

 

‘Well Ron did tell us how he changed Harry, so alright, you can let him know to give me a hand.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Kreacher,’ the old elf appeared bowing in front of Harry.

 

‘Master Harry called.’

 

‘Yeah, there’s going to be a big party here soon and I want you to help Mrs. Weasley with the food. So when she needs help, she’ll call you alright?’

 

‘As master Harry wishes,’ Kreacher turned to Molly, ‘I will come when Mrs. Weasley calls Kreacher.’

 

‘Thank you Kreacher.’

 

‘Okay, you can head back to Hogwarts Kreacher,’ the elf bowed and disapparated.

 

‘He looks familiar.’ Lily said.

 

‘Yeah, Sirius, well the Blacks house elf. I didn’t want to keep him, but he’s pretty old so Dumbledore suggested that I could just leave him at Hogwarts with the other house elves. It was safer at the time, but he’s not like he was.’

 

‘Do you think we could go talk now Harry?’

 

Harry stared at his mother, ‘If you want Lily as long as I don’t see you with Snape.’

 

‘Snape, oh right, you said you’re mother and him were friends, blimey Harry, you might have to get used to having him around more than you did, not something I would want.’

 

‘Not something I want either Neville, maybe I could do what you did to the boggart, but do it for real, that might shut him up.’

 

Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry broke up laughing but all the others knew what Harry said meant something, they just didn’t know what. But Mrs. Weasley grinned hugely at seeing everyone happy, even with losing Fred, everyone else was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry said goodbye to the Weasley’s, Neville and Hermione before leaving with his mother and Professor McGonagall.

 

‘I’ll leave you two to talk,’ Minerva said then walked up to the castle.

 

Harry turned towards the lake, ‘I used to sit here after Sirius died.’

 

‘How did he die?’

 

‘Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, a girl called Luna and I were at the ministry. Voldemort had tricked me into going. We were in a big fight with a heap of death eaters when the order of the phoenix turned up. Sirius and I were fighting side by side when Bellatrix killed him and he fell through some archway in the department of mysteries,’ Harry turned to face his mother, ‘He wanted to hear the whole prophecy, that’s why he tricked me into going there.’

 

‘Albus told us that someone heard the first part and he told Voldemort. Severus told me before that it was him, he apologised to me for that. It’s the reason he wanted to talk to me before, to explain.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry turned back to stare at the water.

 

‘Will you tell me what Tuny did?’

 

‘Why, it’s over and I never have to see them again. But I was serious before, if you do want to see her, then you’ll have nothing to do with me.’

 

‘I won’t if you tell me, I need to know what my sister did, I need to understand.’

 

‘Fine,’ Harry knelt down and picked up a stone as he stared across the water, ‘She starved me a lot, they locked me up, sometimes for days without anything to eat or drink, they put bars on my window and a lock on the door. Before that they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs, that was until the letters from Hogwarts started arriving. She made me do all the garden work, then house work just so she could do it again herself after. He would hit me a lot, and I’m not just talking about a small slap either.’

 

‘Then I do not want anything to do with them if they can treat a child like that.’

 

‘Good.’

 

Lily stepped in front of Harry and knelt down, ‘Please give me a chance okay. I know I keep saying you’re like James, but I loved him very much. So I can’t help it when I stare at you because you are like him in every way,’ Lily gently put her hand to Harry’s face.

 

‘I know, Sirius told me, he even called me James once, not long before he died. I must fight like my father as well.’

 

‘You probably do since all your movements are like his. It makes you think though doesn’t it, he wasn’t around, but you do everything like your father, just something that was born in you I suppose.’

 

‘Probably, I can’t say as I don’t know anything about either of you. Well just a few basic things that Sirius and Remus told me, like how you hated dad until sixth year.’

 

‘Yes, I did because he kept hexing Severus, well everyone really. He kept asking me out, finally I said I would. We went to Hogsmeade together and I realised how much fun he was, we had a great time that day. From then on we were a couple; we got married a years after we left Hogwarts. It was a very quiet ceremony held at the house, being right in the middle of the first war; we had to keep it quiet.’

 

‘Did you want me?’ Harry asked quietly as he stared down at the ground.

 

‘What do you mean did I want you?’

 

‘Well it was right in the middle of a war; did you mean to get pregnant?’ Harry slowly looked up at his mother when she didn’t answer, ‘So I was an accident.’

 

‘It wasn’t like that,’ Lily stood up and turned to face the water, ‘We wanted kids, just a couple, but it was right when he was taking over.’

 

‘So even though you wanted kids, I still wasn’t planned.’

 

‘Not technically, we were just going to give it more time. James and I hadn’t been married that long; we thought we could travel for a while if the war was ever over. Then we were going to settle down with kids,’ Lily turned to face Harry, ‘We don’t regret having you Harry, we loved it when we heard even if it was a bit of a shock. It was more to do with the danger than anything else.’

 

‘Okay, well that makes me feel a little better than.’

 

‘Harry, Lily,’ Kingsley said from behind them.

 

‘Hi Kingsley, thought you’d be busy at work?’

 

‘I am, but I put the release out about your mother and I thought the first time she goes out it might be wise to take a couple of aurors with her.’

 

‘Do you think she’ll be in danger?’

 

‘Hard to say, there are a few of his death eaters out there along with snatchers, so to get back at you they just might go after your mother. It’s just a precaution right now; we haven’t heard anything one way or another.’

 

‘With my life Kingsley, their bound to come after me, not that I really care, but I don’t want my mother in any danger. Hermione and Ron knew the danger they were getting into being my friends, like all the Weasley’s, well, all my friends really.’

 

‘They all knew to be careful.’

 

‘So are you cleaning out the ministry?’

 

‘Slowly and it’s going to take time. I’ve got as many order members as I can in there at the moment, their mainly running the different departments until we can find anyone that supported him. But I also wanted to speak with you about the aurors. Are you still interested in becoming an auror?’

 

‘Yes, it’s all I ever wanted to be and with my experience with death eaters and Voldemort, I think I’d do okay.’

 

‘I think you’ll be great, so I spoke with Gawain Robards, he’s now head since I became minister. He said you and any of your friends can forgo your N.E.W.T.s but you will need to pass all the tests and trials before you can start auror training. Now he knows you’ll probably want to rest for a while. Like all of us, he knows we’ve been working behind the scenes for years and you’ve had more dealings with Voldemort than anyone.’

 

‘I do still want a bit of time and get settled into my own place. I was going to stay here longer, but with mum here now, I’ll go buy a place we can share until she gets her own place. I might start looking tomorrow, see what takes my interest. All I know is I want something with a lot of space around me.’

 

‘You would be used to having space, like at the Burrow and here. Well if your mother needs to go out, Oliver and Alfred will meet her here.’

 

‘If you go looking for a house tomorrow, I’d like to come with you Harry.’

 

‘Um, yeah, sure if you want to. Will Oliver and Alfred be right for tomorrow?’

 

‘Yes, I’ll tell them to meet you here right after breakfast. Oh I got a letter from George too, about the party he wants to put on, sounds like fun, especially with George.’

 

‘If George is planning it, yes, expect fun, mayhem and probably embarrassment.’

 

Kingsley laughed, ‘Exactly, how Molly puts up with his jokes is beyond me and you never helped Harry.’

 

‘What did I do?’

 

‘You gave George and Fred the money to start their joke shop.’

 

‘They were already selling from here by owl order; I just gave them the start to kick off the shop. It’s not like I needed that thousand galleons from the triwizard tournament. You know I tried to give that to the Diggory’s, they wouldn’t take it. So I told Fred and George to take it, if they didn’t I was throwing it away.’

 

‘You still blame yourself for Cedric dying, don’t you Harry?’

 

‘Hard not to, I was the one that told him to take the cup with me. I even told the Diggory’s that, they didn’t blame me though.’

 

‘You shouldn’t blame yourself, it was all set up. Now put it behind you like everything else. We’re free of him now and we’re all starting to live in a free and safe world, you should to Harry.’

 

‘I am, well slowly.’

 

‘Good, so I’ll have Oliver and Alfred here tomorrow and I’ll see you later, Lily,’ Kingsley nodded then headed back to the castle. Harry stared after his friend but noticed his mother watching him again and wondered if she was staring at him because he looked like his father or she was wondering what he’d been talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Harry stepped into the great hall and saw Alfred and Oliver talking to McGonagall and his mother.

 

‘We can go if you want?’ Harry said to the aurors.

 

‘Get something to eat first Harry; we might be out for a long time.’ Lily said.

 

‘Fine,’ Harry turned and sat at the Gryffindor table where tea and food appeared. He poured himself a cup of tea and got himself a bowl of cereal, but ended up only eating half, he did have two cups of tea though which made him feel better.

 

‘Alright, let’s go.’

 

‘Harry a word in private please,’ Minerva said and the two of them walked away, ‘What’s wrong?’

 

‘I don’t know Professor. One minute she stares at me and I know she’s thinking about my father, the next she playing mother. I know it’s me and not her, and I just need to get used to her being alive.’

 

‘Just take your time, both of you, you are practically strangers. One thing I have noticed though and I think I know the reason. You treat Lily like one of your friends you might be arguing with. She does look about your age, so I think that’s why it’s a bit hard to comprehend that she is your mother. You’re used to seeing someone like Molly as a mother, not a beautiful young woman as a mother.’

 

‘Yeah, I thought of that myself because she does look the same age as I do. I am trying though Professor and I do want to get to know her. I just hope she doesn’t keep going on about me looking like my father.’

 

‘I spoke with her this morning about that and she is going to try. Now why don’t you two head out, look for a home.’

 

‘Thanks Professor,’ they both stepped back over to Lily and the aurors, ‘We can go now, remember to listen to Alfred and Oliver, just in case.’

 

‘I will but I was pretty good in a fight, I can look after myself. It’s a wonder Sirius never told you that. I was a member of the order of the phoenix.’

 

‘He mentioned it, not how good you were.’

 

‘I was pretty good even if I do say so myself,’ Lily slipped her hand into Harry’s, ‘Let’s go look for a house.’

 

Harry nodded, then followed the aurors outside, but kept holding his mother’s hand. Over the next few hours, they apparated to different towns looking at homes that were for sale, until they finally found one on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was a large, beautiful country cottage with a lot of land around it. Harry thought it looked like the perfect place and noticed his mother smiling the whole time. They both nodded to each other then went to pay for the house and get their keys. They apparated back to Hogwarts; thanked the aurors after working out to shop for furniture the following morning. Then Harry started helping repair more of the castle, but noticed his mother watching him.

 

‘I would help, but I don’t have a wand.’

 

‘I’ve got a spare you can use until we get into Ollivander’s, if you want it that is?’

 

‘I would like to help Harry.’

 

‘Alright, be right back,’ Harry hurried into the castle and up to his room. He grabbed Malfoy’s old wand and went back downstairs, ‘This used to belong to Draco Malfoy, I disarmed him and Mr. Ollivander said it’s mine now, it’s allegiance had changed. It works pretty good though.’

 

‘It’ll do for now. So that would be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy’s son?’

 

‘Yeah, I know he might have been given the dark mark and made to do things. But I know he never wanted to get involved with all that. He’d been given a minimum sentence of two years. His father got life, Narcissa got ten years.’

 

‘Minerva told me it was Mrs. Weasley that killed Bellatrix, that was hard to believe,’ Lily said as she started to work on a section of broken wall.

 

‘If you ever see Mrs. Weasley angry, then you might believe it, but she just lost her son Fred, he was twin to George, the one that had a missing ear. Then Ginny almost died, Bellatrix’s curse just missed her. So Mrs. Weasley wasn’t going to let her get away with it and Bellatrix kept taunting Mrs. Weasley. I was under my cloak, keeping an eye on her in case she needed help.’

 

‘You’re cloak; you mean your father’s invisibility cloak?’

 

‘Yes, Dumbledore gave it to me my first year here. I’ve used that a lot over the years.’

 

‘You’re father and Sirius used it all the time as well. Do you know they snuck into the girls bathrooms sometimes?’

 

‘No, why would they do that?’

 

‘Harry, they were boys, so naturally they wanted to see naked girls.’

 

‘Oh well, I never had a normal boys life here, I never thought about that, never had time.’

 

‘Are you saying you’ve never had sex?’

 

‘Not something I want to talk about, especially with my mother.’

 

‘It’s a natural part of life Harry. Now I will tell you this and I hope it doesn’t upset you. But if you are like your father in that way as well, then you will please some girl. Your father and I were both virgins when we got together. It surprised me when I found out about your father; he was very popular and had a lot of girls after him, so I figured he’d been with someone before.’

 

‘From what Sirius and Remus told me about him, I figured he would as well. Did he say why he never did?’

 

‘Yes, he loved me and wanted to be with me first. Another thing with your father, he seemed to just know what to do that first time. Maybe Sirius told him things or his father, I never asked.’

 

‘I’ve heard a few of my male friends talking about speaking with their fathers or older brothers about sex. I never took a lot of notice of what they were saying.’

 

‘Like Ron, he has a few older brothers.’

 

‘Yeah, he does, but Ron wouldn’t have talked to them. He would have been too embarrassed.’

 

‘Why would I be embarrassed Harry?’

 

Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione, ‘Hi, um, well talking to your brothers about sex.’

 

‘I was telling Harry that maybe James spoke with his father or Sirius about sex because he seemed to know what to do the first time.’

 

‘Blimey, you’re talking about that with your mother. Something I wouldn’t do.’

 

‘You wouldn’t with anyone Ron, your ears would burst into flames if you did,’ Harry chuckled making Hermione laugh and Ron scowl. ‘So what brings my two best friends here anyway?’

 

‘I need a favour Harry.’

 

‘Anything Hermione, if I can help that is.’

 

‘We need to go find my parents, but all my money was used when we were away.’

 

‘It’s yours, so how much do you think you’ll need. I’m sure you’ve been planning everything out,’ Harry said making Ron laugh and Hermione scowl this time, ‘That’s you Hermione, you always have plans for everything.’

 

‘If I didn’t, you two would have failed your O.W.L.s. Anyway, yes I have been working on some plans. It might take a while as Australia is such a large country. I can get all the information from the Australia ministry on where all muggle areas are.’

 

‘Why don’t you two come with me in the morning and I’ll go to Gringotts, get you out plenty that will keep you going and no, you are not going to use the tent. I’ll give you enough to stay in hotels this time.’

 

‘Actually, I found out we could rent a small flat and just keep apparating to all the different areas, it would be cheaper as well.’

 

‘Sounds good, I just hope it doesn’t take too long. The three of us have always been together, this time we won’t.’

 

‘You could come with us Harry,’ Ron said.

 

‘No, you and Hermione are finally a couple, took you bloody long enough. So go spend some time alone. Just try not to be long. It will be after George’s party though, won’t it?’

 

‘Yes, we’re working it for two days after. We were at the ministry this morning to organise an international port key and it was only thanks to Kingsley that we got passed. It’s restricted at the moment, to make sure no supporters of Voldemort try and sneak out of the country.’

 

‘Yeah, they would to. Let’s take a break and talk for a while.’

 

Harry, Lily, Ron and Hermione sat under the large tree near the lake. Lily listened to the three friends talking, but she mainly watched Harry and again everything he did reminded her of James and she had to remember he wasn’t her husband, but she was finding that really difficult to make her mind and heart believe it. 


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning, Harry stepped into the great hall and again saw his mother with Minerva, Alfred and Oliver. He never went over to them, just sat and ate some breakfast then had a cup of tea because he knew Hermione and Ron would be here soon. As he was finishing his second cup of tea, his friends walked in.

 

‘I just finished, so perfect timing.’

 

‘Only because I flicked Ron with water to wake him up otherwise he’d still be sleeping.’

 

Harry laughed loudly at Ron scowled, ‘You do Ron, you just can’t help yourself,’ Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to join Lily and the aurors, ‘We’re ready and I know you blokes are probably busy, sorry about this.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry and even though we haven’t heard about any threats, it’s good to be cautious.’

 

‘I know Oliver; I need to go to Gringotts again before we shop for furniture.’

 

‘Anything you need to do, so let’s go.’

 

The group headed into Diagon Alley, up to Gringotts and Harry got plenty of money out for Hermione.

 

‘Harry, this looks like way too much.’

 

‘If you don’t use it, you can always give it back. I want to make sure you have plenty.’

 

‘Alright, thank you,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Now you can shop for furniture with your mother, but we’ll come with you if that’s okay.’

 

‘Yeah, you know I like having you two with me. We can have lunch while we’re out as well.’

 

‘Sounds good,’ Ron grinned making Harry and Hermione laugh.

 

The group again headed out and went around the different furniture shops. Harry and Lily found everything for the kitchen and found they liked the same things. Then they found a couple of beds, all the linen their home would need and a couple of sofa’s before they finished for the day. Harry sent it all back to the house to surprised looks from Hermione and Ron.

 

‘Dumbledore told me how to do that; I never had to use it before.’

 

‘It will sure come in handy, so are we going to eat now?’

 

Harry and Hermione laughed again, ‘Yes Ron, we can eat. How your mother can afford to feed you lot is beyond me.’

 

‘Mum is good with cooking spells.’

 

Harry, Lily, Hermione, Ron and the aurors went into the Leaky Cauldron, ‘You two sit and eat as well, I don’t think anything will happen.’

 

‘We’ll eat, but still keep our eyes open just to make sure Harry.’

 

‘I get you there, even if I think it’s okay, I still keep alert to any danger.’

 

The six of them sat down after pulling two tables together, then ordered. Lily kept listening to Harry and his friends and no matter what she told herself, her heart just kept seeing James.

 

Just as everyone finished eating, spells were heading for them. All six spun around and aimed spells back at five death eaters that had stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Some of the people in there also started fighting the death eaters until they were all disarmed and bound.

 

Harry grabbed his mother and hugged her, ‘Are you okay?’

 

Lily nodded, ‘I’m fine, shaken up a bit, but that’s all.’

 

Harry glared at the bound death eaters, ‘Ron keep Lily with you,’ Harry let her go and stepped over to them, ‘Did you want to kill me because I killed your boss?’ the death eaters all just glared at Harry, so he pointed his wand at one and turned his nose into a rat’s nose, ‘One part at a time until you answer me, did you want to kill me?’

 

‘No, you’re mother,’ the death eater glared, ‘Now fix my nose Potter.’

 

‘No, you’re a rat so I’ll leave you like that.’ Harry turned to the aurors, ‘I’ll let Kingsley know while you take this lot away. We’ll head straight back there now.’

 

‘Alright Harry, go now while we’re keeping watch. I’m sure Gawain will be in contact later.’

 

‘You know where I’ll be,’ Harry walked back over to his mother and put his arm around her, ‘Let’s go,’ the four of them all turned on the spot and apparated away.

 

‘Take your mum in Harry, we’ll go let everyone what happened,’ Ron said.

 

‘Alright, talk to you later,’ Harry kept his arm around his mother and went into the castle, ‘Kingsley.’

 

‘Hi, you look worried, something wrong Harry?’

 

‘We got attacked in the Leaky Cauldron by five death eaters. Alfred and Oliver are taking them in now. I asked if they were after me or not, they wanted Lily.’

 

‘You’re not hurt are you Lily?’

 

‘No, I’m fine Minister, Harry is very fast, so I was safe.’

 

‘I’ll talk to Gawain; work out about some proper protection until they can get more information.’

 

‘I’m going to put the fidelius charm around the house.’

 

‘Good idea, are you going to be secret keeper?’

 

‘Yep, so I’ll give you permission once it’s done. We were thinking of heading there now.’

 

‘Maybe you should and do the charm straight away. You don’t own an owl anymore do you?’

 

‘No, I have to get another one. I can do the charm then come back here, then the Burrow, give you all permission to get in.’

 

‘Alright, just be careful.’

 

Harry nodded but kept his arm around his mother and they both went to their rooms to get their things. His mother didn’t have a lot, since she had been in a coma for years. So they knew they had to shop for her, now Harry was going to take every precaution he could. They walked outside, Harry still with his arm around his mother then they apparated to their home. Harry instantly did the fidelius charm before making his mother sit down.

 

‘I know you need clothes, we can do that tomorrow. But maybe we go into muggle towns, won’t be as dangerous.’

 

‘Yes, it might be best Harry. But I’m safe here now, so why don’t you write permission for your friends so they can get in. Can you try not to be too long though?’

 

‘Are you sure you want to stay here alone?’

 

‘It’s got the charm on it, so I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Alright, promise you won’t leave though.’

 

Lily smiled then kissed Harry’s cheek, but her lips lingered, ‘I promise,’ she said softly against his cheek.

 

Harry felt a shiver go through him, but nodded to his mother then wrote a few permission notes before leaving. He headed straight back to Hogwarts and handed one to Kingsley.

 

‘For you, Alfred, Oliver, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.’

 

‘What about Gawain, he might need to speak with you about this attack. You have my word you can trust him.’

 

‘Alright, but that’s all. I better get to the Burrow so I can get home to Lily,’ Harry hurried from the castle and apparated to the Burrow and went straight inside, ‘Here,’ Harry handed a note to Hermione and another to Mr. Weasley, ‘I put the fidelius charm around the house.’

 

‘How is you’re mother Harry?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Shaken up a bit, but okay, so I don’t want to leave her alone to long. You all know who to give permission to.’

 

‘Only friends and family Harry, you don’t need to worry.’

 

‘Thanks Mr. Weasley, I better go,’ Harry hurried from the house and went straight back to his home. When he stepped into the house he saw his mother crying, so he sat with her and pulled her into his arms, ‘You’re safe.’

 

She sniffed and looked up, ‘That’s only part of it and I know you won’t like to hear this, but you do fight like your father as well.’

 

‘I saw you watching me, so I figured I did. Now we need to get some food, but I want you to stay here until I get back.’

 

‘Why don’t we both have different coloured hair, it would be safe and I’d prefer to go with you.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry pointed his wand at his mother than at himself, ‘They shouldn’t pick two blond people and my hair covers my scar, so let’s go.’

 

Harry and Lily bought a heap of food from a muggle town, but they did buy Lily a few essential clothes until they went out the next day. Then Lily went about getting dinner started while Harry watched her. Again Lily was reminded of James as he used to sit and watch her when she was cooking. She gave Harry a smile and when he smiled back, her heart fluttered because again it was just like the smile James used to give her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this is the beginning of the relationship between Harry and Lily.

Ever since the attack in the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Lily were a lot closer, they talked a lot, they also laughed a lot. Over the next few weeks, Harry and Lily bought the rest of the things they needed for their home. They went out again with blond hair and not one person recognised them. Lily also bought clothes for herself, along with shoes and personal items. Lily told Harry about something she mentioned to James once, he never got around to it, but Harry liked the idea, so they went into London so he could get it done.

 

Ron and Hermione had visited a lot, Neville and Luna did as well, but so did Kingsley and they all looked shocked as they stared at Harry with no glasses, so he had to explain about laser surgery, only Hermione had ever heard about it. Kingsley had brought Gawain with him, introduced Harry to him and they talked about the attack before talking about the aurors and what Harry could expect.

 

Harry was in his room dressing when he spotted his mother standing at his door.

 

‘Wow, you look beautiful.’

 

Lily smiled, ‘Thank you and you look positively handsome.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘I’ll take your word for that.’

 

‘Trust me because you do, now are you ready to escort a lady to a party?’

 

‘Yep, all ready,’ Harry took Lily’s hand and they walked downstairs and out past the fidelius charm, apparating to the Burrow. They saw the huge crowd already gathered in the large marquee that was set up, ‘I think we’re in for a good night.’

 

‘That’s a lot of people.’

 

‘Yeah, it is so expect everyone to pay you a lot of attention, especially the men.’

 

‘Are you saying I’m going to get checked out sweetheart?’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Yep, and even though I shouldn’t say this, you look hot. Now come and meet everyone,’ Harry kept hold of Lily’s hand and led her into the marquee where lots of Harry’s friends all crowded around him and his mother, so Harry introduced everyone to Lily before they both went to get drink and something to eat.

 

‘I have to say Harry, but your mother is sexy,’ Seamus said as he stared over at her.

 

Harry laughed, ‘Hard to believe she is my mother Seamus. But I noticed you checking out a certain red head, have you said anything yet?’

 

‘No, I wanted to talk to you first, you two were dating.’

 

‘We talked it out and realised it wouldn’t work, so you’ve got a clear path, just a warning though, don’t get Ginny angry.’

 

‘I already know that Harry, I’m not thick. Now I might go see if she wants to have a dance with me.’

 

Harry laughed as he watched his friend leave, ‘Your mother seems very popular Harry,’ Hermione said as she sat next to him.

 

‘Yes, she seems to have all the men watching her, I can understand, she is beautiful.’

 

‘She is and she’s making all of us woman jealous. How are you two getting on now?’

 

‘Good, ever since that attack, we’ve been talking a lot and really getting to know each other. Oh blimey, I don’t want to see that.’

 

‘What?’ Hermione looked around and saw Lily dancing with Snape, ‘They are friends Harry.’

 

‘I don’t want to see him near my mother I don’t care how he feels about her, but I can’t watch,’ Harry and Hermione got up walked over to join some of their other friends but Harry kept glancing back, watching his mother dance with Snape.

 

‘Try not to watch them Harry, even if they are just dancing.’

 

‘Yeah, but what if they start a relationship Hermione, Harry might have to get used to having Snape at his home.’

 

‘Not going to happen Ron, he’s not getting permission to get in. If she wants to see him, then I get another place.’

 

‘We’re not, now how about having a dance with me,’ Lily held out her hand.

 

Harry smiled, nodded then took Lily’s hand and they stepped onto the dance floor. While they were dancing, neither of them noticed the looks they were getting from everyone. All were smiling watching Harry dance with his mother.

 

‘They do look the same age, don’t they,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Yeah, they do which is so strange. But notice the look Snape’s giving them,’ Neville said jerking his head towards their old potions teacher.

 

‘He’s jealous, well we all know he’s loved her for years. Now though, he has to get passed Harry if he wants to see her and after the way he treated Harry, there’s no chance.’ Ron said but couldn’t help chuckling but all their friends couldn’t help laughing along with him.

 

‘I’ve seen how many of the men have been watching you, so tell me how many dates you’ve been asked on?’

 

‘Harry,’ Lily smiled, ‘Alright, a few but I turned them all down. I’m only interested in getting to know you.’

 

‘Even Snape?’

 

‘Yes, after hearing from you and your friends how he treated you, I could never go out with him Harry. You’re the most important person in my life and I told him that.’

 

‘Okay, now let’s just enjoy ourselves, but you don’t have to spend all your time with me, you can go talk to everyone else.’

 

‘I’m enjoying myself with you, but you’ve never danced before have you Harry?’

 

‘Well, once, at the triwizard ball. Since I was a champion, I had to open the dancing with the other champions.’

 

‘So tell me who you’re date was, Ginny?’

 

‘No, she was only thirteen at the time and all I saw was Ron’s little sister. I went with Padma, you know those girls, the twins I introduced you two.’

 

‘Very beautiful girls and I’ve noticed they’ve been giving you a few looks tonight, interested?’

 

‘No, they’re just friends; like all the girls my age, all friends.’

 

‘Aren’t you interested in dating sweetheart?’

 

‘Not particularly, like you, I want to get to know you and spend time with my friends. It’s the first time in years we haven’t been in danger. Then think of it, I’m only about to turn eighteen, so I’ve got time.’

 

‘That’s true and since you’ve been telling me about your life, you do need time to just relax. I did want to ask you about being an auror, that’s a dangerous life, wouldn’t you like something a bit safer, especially with your life.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Normally I could understand doing that, but I happen to be pretty good at defence and I’ve had a lot of experience with dark witches and wizard, not to mention Voldemort himself. So being an auror is something I think I’m suited for. You’re not going to start playing the worrying mother, are you?’

 

Lily scowled, ‘No, even if I will be worried. You’re a grown man who can look after himself; you don’t need a mother, not in that way.’

 

‘True, but you are my mother Lily even if you don’t want me to call you mum.’

 

‘Let’s not talk about that tonight Harry, it is time to have some fun.’

 

‘Alright, nothing serious.’

 

For the rest of the night, Harry watched his mother dance with all the men there, even friends like Charlie and Kingsley who both couldn’t seem to take their eyes off her. But Harry noticed Lily was gracious and knocked back all their advances which made Harry smile. Early in the morning everyone started to head home, Harry hugged all his friend, then left with his mother.

 

They both headed up to their rooms to get ready for bed. As Harry stripped off his clothes he saw his door open and his mother watching him.

 

‘Lily,’ Harry grabbed his robe and covered himself, ‘You should have knocked.’

 

‘I’ve been trying Harry, but it’s not working.’ Lily stepped over to Harry and took his hand, ‘I can’t help it, I see you as my husband,’ she reached up and caressed his face, ‘It’s not wrong.’

 

‘Mum.’

 

‘Lily, not mum.’

 

‘Look, I admit you’re beautiful and I do feel something, something I shouldn’t, but we can’t, it’s not right.’

 

‘Yes we can and it is right. We aren’t what everyone thinks we should be. We were separated and finally found each other.’

 

‘Oh blimey, I can’t believe this Lily.’

 

‘Let me show you Harry, let me show you how we can become closer.’ Lily pulled the robe away from Harry, throwing it on the bed before she slipped her silk robe off.

 

Harry just couldn’t stop himself; he gazed at Lily’s naked body, ‘This isn’t right, you’re my mother.’

 

‘No, I’m not. You’re mother died seventeen years ago, I’m a young woman who wants you to make love to her,’ Lily slipped her arms around Harry and brought their lips together and within seconds they were kissing passionately.

 

Harry couldn’t believe he was kissing Lily, but no power on earth could stop him even if he knew this was wrong. All his life he had done what was right, but right now he couldn’t and he just let his hands go where they wanted and they wanted to touch Lily everywhere, so he did and groaned loudly as Lily’s hands were doing the exactly same thing, touching him, her hand wrapped around his member, moving slowly. Then they were in Harry’s bed, still kissing, still touching, but now they were also touching with their lips and tongues, not just their hands and both weren’t going to stop and neither of them wanted to.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The morning after the party at the Burrow, Harry woke, stretched, when he felt movement which made him go perfectly still. Everything from last night came back to him as he glanced beside him and saw his mother, naked in his bed.

 

‘Oh shit,’ Harry quickly grabbed his robe, pulled it on and hurried to his bathroom, ‘What did we do.’

 

The door slowly opened, ‘We belong together and we showed it Harry,’ Lily slipped her arms inside Harry’s robe and pressed her naked body against his.

 

‘Lily, this is so wrong, you’re my mother.’

 

‘No, we agreed that I’m not and we spent a beautiful night making love to each other. Don’t spoil it Harry, it was special and beautiful like I knew it was going to be.’

 

‘Lily,’ Harry sighed realising he couldn’t deny he wanted her, ‘We can’t let anyone know, they wouldn’t understand.’

 

Lily smiled then kissed Harry, ‘No one will know, now let’s have a shower and some breakfast before coming back to bed.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry took his robe off, ran the shower then took Lily’s hand and they both stepped into the shower.

 

Harry and Lily had breakfast and within minutes were back in Harry’s bed. Then Lily sat across Harry, but kept moving up until her bald pussy was sitting right above Harry’s face, then she slowly pulled herself open.

 

‘Lick me,’ Lily nodded.

 

Harry’s hands went around her hips as he placed his mouth over her wetness, sticking his tongue inside, tasting her wetness. His tongue thrust and licked but his eyes never left Lily’s face that looked like she was enjoying what Harry was doing to her. Harry never stopped his tongue moving until she was screaming his name as her climax hit and Harry couldn’t believe how good it felt, having Lily sitting on his face. Then she moved until she was lying down.

 

‘Come over me sweetheart, I want you to fuck my mouth.’

 

Harry gazed at Lily’s face then straddled her, before he pushed his cock into her mouth then just kept his hips moving, thrusting in and out of her hot wet mouth. When he felt like he was about to cum, Harry went to move, but Lily grabbed his hips and just kept sucking, Harry knew what she wanted so he just kept going until he was shooting his seed down her throat. Even then all Lily did was swallow, then started to suck again and the moment he was erect, Harry moved down, entered her wet pussy and she wrapped her legs around Harry. They moved together in perfect synchronization, at first slowly, then building speed as they felt their own desire build until they were both groaning loudly as they were ready to explode.

 

When they were both finished, Harry moved to the side, but kept staring at Lily as she stared at him.

 

‘Why did you start this?’

 

‘Because I love you and it’s the love a woman will feel for a man. We were cheated out of one life Harry, but we got a chance to have a new life together and it’s one we both want.’

 

Harry put his hand to Lily’s face and nodded, ‘Yes, we do, because I do want you and I don’t care if it’s wrong, because right now I feel good, better than I have in a long time,’ Harry ran his thumb over Lily’s swollen red lips and he watched them part, ‘I love you Lily, I tried to deny what I was feeling, now I just don’t want to.’

 

Lily moved until she was lying on top of Harry and felt his arms go around her, ‘We don’t have to, not anymore. We will be careful even if I don’t care what any one has to say about us, but it would make it hard, especially on you. So we’ll keep this between ourselves because from now on, we’re together my love.’

 

‘Yeah, we are. We’ll keep your room looking like it is yours, but from now on, you sleep in here with me.’

 

‘I’d like that,’ Lily put her head down on Harry’s shoulder; ‘This is how it should be.’

 

Harry ran his hand down Lily’s dark red hair, ‘Yeah, it is and I’m just going to enjoy my life, my life with you.’

 

‘We got our chance now my love; we’re not going to waste it.’

 

‘No, we’re not,’ Harry kept running his hands down Lily’s hair and he realised he wasn’t thinking about her as his mother anymore, he thought of her as a woman, a woman named Lily that he loved and wanted a life with.

 

 

On Harry’s eighteen birthday, Harry had invited all his friends, the Weasley’s and people like Aberforth, Minerva, Kingsley, Alfred and Oliver to celebrate. They set up a small marquee outside to place the food under; they also had a lot of sun beds around the large pool. Most of the younger people spent their time swimming, while the older people sat around talking. When Lily walked out in the smallest bikini Harry had ever seen, he noticed not just the men staring at her, but also his male friends. Harry felt protective and jealous, but he knew he couldn’t show it, but he also noticed Lily smiling at him as she lay on her stomach on one of the sun beds.

 

‘You’re going to burn Lily.’

 

‘Then rub some lotion on my back will you sweetheart.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry shrugged at his friends, like he was just helping his mother out, but secretly he was please. He sat beside her and started rubbing the lotion all over his mother’s back but whispered, ‘We need to be careful Lily.’

 

‘We are, you’re just putting lotion on me and as long as you’re wonderful hands don’t touch my pussy love, no one will know.’

 

‘Trying to control myself is another thing,’ Harry kept taking a few deep breaths as he finished putting lotion on his mother’s back, ‘There, all done, now you shouldn’t burn and I’m going back for a swim.’

 

‘Thank you Harry,’ Lily smiled then watched as Harry jumped into the water.

 

‘You two look like you’re finally getting on,’ Minerva said as she sat on a seat beside Lily.

 

‘Yes, we are Minerva. I don’t go on about him looking like James anymore, but I also don’t try to be a mother, Harry doesn’t like that and he kept telling me he’s never had one so he doesn’t need to now. We’ve talked a lot and decided to be friends, good friends.’

 

‘That might be for the best, but eventually I think Harry will realise he does have his mother with him,’ Minerva had seen the look Harry had given Lily when she walked out and she had her suspicions, now she hoped she was wrong.

 

Harry was enjoying his day with his friends, but again he noticed men like Charlie and Kingsley both speaking with Lily and he knew they would have asked her out again. He was still jealous, but not worried. Lily told him how much she loved him for him, a man, not as Harry, her son. So Harry ignored the men gazing at Lily and just enjoyed his time in the pool.

 

Over the next few days, Harry and Lily spent most of their time in bed. They received an owl from Hermione, the letter saying they arrived in Australia and found a small flat to live in while they were there and she would send him regular owls to keep him updated, she had postponed the trip just so her and Ron could celebrate Harry’s birthday. Lily received three owls on consecutive days from Snape, wanting to speak with Lily. Finally Lily said she would, but they were going to meet at the Three Broomsticks.

 

Harry and Lily were sitting across from each other in a booth in the Three Broomsticks when Snape walked over to them.

 

‘Lily.’

 

Both Harry and Lily looked up, ‘Severus, why don’t you sit down. Would you like a drink?’

 

‘No, thank you Lily, but I was hoping to speak with you alone.’

 

Harry glared at Snape but saw Lily give a small nod, ‘I’ll be at the bar if you need me Lily.’

 

‘I’ll be fine sweetheart,’ Lily kissed his cheek, but very close to his lips to let Harry know everything was alright, then watched as Harry walked away before she turned back to Severus, ‘So we’re alone Severus, what did you want to speak with me about?’

 

‘Please Lily, give me a chance. We were such good friends and I stayed helping Dumbledore to protect your son, for you.’

 

‘Yes, you told me that, but I also found out how you treated Harry. I can’t forgive you for that Severus. You must have realised how hard his life was, what he was going through. You could have helped him instead of making his life worse. Now Harry never told me a lot, he’s not the type. But I was able to find out everything from his friends; even Minerva explained how you treated him.’

 

‘I’m sorry, I’ve apologised to him and to you for that. You know I love you Lily, but he looks like his father, acts like him as well.’

 

‘Yes, I noticed, that’s why Harry is a great man Severus, because he has all of his father’s wonderful traits. You could never see that side of James because you were jealous, the same goes with Harry. So the most we can ever be in acquaintances, nothing more. So please just accept that it can’t be anything more. I see you then I see the things people told me about how you treated Harry. At first I wanted to hate you, but I don’t. I know it was your life, the way you grew up, but I can’t forget Severus, I can never forget. So please, don’t try to contact me again. That part of my life is over including the part I shared with you.’ Lily got up and walked over to Harry, she took his hand and they left, heading home and heading to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next month, Harry and Lily were hardly ever apart. They did visit the Burrow a few times; Harry had his friends over as well. Harry and Lily just acted their parts, like good friends, so no one suspected anything. Harry had received letters from Hermione and Ron, so far they hadn’t found the Grangers, but they knew it would take time as Australia was such a large country.

 

Harry finally went to see Gawain about the trials and tests so he could become an auror and he surprised the head auror and Kingsley by passing every one and in record time. So Harry was now an auror trainee and loved every minute of it. He enjoyed working beside Oliver and Alfred, along with the three other aurors that were there, William, Mary and Wilfred. Harry did enjoyed the danger side of being an auror, but he wasn’t reckless or impulsive, just did his job and it was satisfying finding dark witches and wizards.

 

Harry would come home and watch Lily prepare dinner, then they would either shower together or soak in a bath together before getting into bed where they always made love, neither of them could get enough of each other. Harry had spoken with Lily about one thing that concerned him, if she loved him because Harry did look like James. Lily explained that at first that is all she saw when she looked at Harry but she started to see the real Harry, a young man so different to James. So Harry finally realised Lily did love him for him and not because he looked like his father. He still occasionally felt like they shouldn’t be together, but he also knew he could never give Lily up, she was his life and meant the world to him, no one and nothing was going to keep them apart.

 

Harry had received a letter from Hermione; she had finally found her parents and was bringing them home. But being muggles, they had to come on the muggle way, on a plane, which didn’t make Ron happy but he wanted to be with Hermione. Molly Weasley sent an owl to Harry and Lily inviting them over for dinner because Hermione was going to bring her parents so everyone could meet them.

 

Harry and Lily were dressing and when Harry turned around, he couldn’t stop staring at Lily. She was beautiful, but he loved the way she dressed, clothes that someone his age would wear not clothes that someone her age would. But since she looked his age, she pulled it off brilliantly.

 

‘It’s these types of times I hate not being able to show how we truly are, but I know that can never happen,’ Harry sighed as he slipped his arms around Lily.

 

‘I know my love, we can still hold hands, everyone has seen us do that now and they don’t think anything of it. Now even though I feel the same about not showing our true feelings, I do enjoy these times with your friends and the Weasley family are wonderful people. I’m glad you had them growing up.’

 

‘They are the best Lily; I don’t think I’d be alive today if it wasn’t for them, especially Hermione and Ron. But we should go,’ Harry captured Lily in a very intense kiss, he could never get enough of her lips under his and no matter what, Harry was never going to let her go.

 

Harry and Lily arrived outside of the Burrow; they squeezed each other’s hand then stepped inside.

 

‘Finally, the Potters arrived, about time too,’ George said.

 

‘Have to make an entrance,’ Harry let Lily’s hand go then hugged Mrs. Weasley, kissed Fleur, Ginny, Angelina and Hermione’s cheeks.

 

‘Harry, meet my parents, Jean and Arnold Granger, mum, dad, my best friend, Harry Potter.’

 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Harry shook both their hands, ‘This is Lily Potter.’

 

‘Harry’s mother,’ Hermione said then saw her parents look between Harry and Lily.

 

‘But Hermione darling, they look the same age. I thought they must be a married couple.’

 

‘Hermione, you explain, I’ve done that enough,’ Harry gave the Grangers a smile as he sat down next to Lily and listened to his friend explain what happened to Lily and why she looked so young, then she explain why Harry looked older, ‘So you see Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a lot of contributing factors.’

 

‘So you never knew your parents at all, until you found out about your mother; that is so sad Harry.’

 

‘Yeah, it is, but Lily and I have been getting to know each other, now we’re close.’

 

‘If you don’t mind me asking Harry, but why do you call your mother Lily?’ Arnold asked.

 

‘That was my call, at first I was still very confused, it was seventeen years ago for me. Harry looks exactly like his father and I remember Harry as a baby, not a grown man. It was very hard to comprehend that Harry was the baby boy I remembered.’

 

‘Yes, that does make sense Lily; I would be hard to think of your son as a man.’

 

‘Because we look about the same age, we just decided to be friends, not mother and son. I’ve never had a parent, so I couldn’t adapt to one after all this time. I know I had Mrs. Weasley, she was like my mother almost my whole life, so I see her as that and Lily as my friend, same with Mr. Weasley, he was like a father, gave me advice when I needed it, so that’s how I see him. This lot,’ Harry waved his hand at all the Weasley kids, ‘They’re my brothers and sisters, Hermione I think of as my sister.’

 

‘We wind Harry up like our brother as well, even gave him red hair once,’ George grinned at Harry then pulled his wand, ‘Do you want to go ginger again Harry?’

 

‘No, put that away or you’ll be in for a ride next time, since Charlie’s been quiet for a change.’

 

‘Not for long, I was just letting the Grangers meet the saviour,’ Charlie chuckled.

 

‘You’re asking for it Charlie, oh I know what I could do to you Charlie boy,’ Harry pulled his wand so fast no one saw it, then had Charlie’s face changed so his skin was now that of a dragon, ‘Since you work with dragons, I gave you dragon skin.’

 

‘Bloody hell Harry, stop doing that, now change me back.’

 

Harry looked at Lily, ‘What do you think?’

 

Lily laughed, ‘You did tell me Charlie works with dragons, it suits him.’

 

‘Oh come on Lily, don’t say that or Harry will never change me back. Hermione, what about you, can you do something?’

 

‘Sorry Charlie, once Harry does something, no one can change it, he’s too powerful.’

 

‘Harry, change me back…now.’

 

Harry listened to everyone around the table laugh even Arthur and Molly Weasley, but he pointed his wand and flicked it, making Charlie’s face go back to normal. Everyone laughed again as Charlie kept feeling his face as he glared at Harry. Then there was a knock on the door, everyone turned and saw Severus Snape standing there staring in, then everyone looked at Harry who didn't hide how really angry he was and they waited to see what was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

‘Keep it together Harry,’ Arthur said as he stood up with Harry and headed to the door.

 

‘What do you want Snape?’

 

‘I want to see Lily.’

 

‘Blimey, are you thick or what. I told you to stay away from her, Lily told you she didn’t want to see you, so do what she said, stay away from her.’

 

Lily got up and stood next to Harry, ‘Please Severus, go away, I told you I don’t want to see you anymore.’

 

‘Let me handle this Lily, Hermione, Ron, take Lily and keep her out of his range of vision,’ Harry waited until Hermione and Ron moved Lily over to the side of the kitchen that couldn’t be seen from the door, then Harry pulled his wand, ‘Now as an auror I can arrest you Snape, you’re stalking her. But you have one chance, so take it and leave before I change my mind.’

 

‘You really think you could best me Potter.’

 

Harry flicked his wand so fast no one saw it move and had Snape’s wand in his hand. ‘I think I can Snape, so since I have your wand, there’s not much you can do. So this is your choice, leave right now, or I take you in.’

 

‘Severus, please go,’ Lily called.

 

‘I’m handling this Lily,’ Harry yelled but never took his eyes off Snape.

 

‘Fine Potter, now give me my wand.’

 

Harry glared at Snape for a minute then threw the wand back at him, ‘Get out of here, now, you’re not wanted, and you brought that all upon yourself. This is your last warning, come anywhere Lily again and I will take you down,’ Harry kept glaring until he saw Snape walk away before Lily ran over to Harry and hugged him, ‘You’re fine, I won’t let him near you. Now come and sit down, but I am going to have a word with my boss about Snape.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, calm down, remember, you are an auror, so you did the right thing since he never technically broke the law.’

 

‘I know Mr. Weasley, but we’ve seen him when we’ve gone out, watching us. I let it go until now, not anymore.’

 

‘He just won’t listen, I know he loves me, but after the way he treated Harry, I could never be friends with him again.’

 

‘It’s fine Lily, let’s forget about him and enjoy our time with everyone while we’ve got the chance. You know I have to leave tomorrow.’

 

‘Leave, where are you going mate?’

 

‘On assignment, Gawain is sending me and Oliver to china to check a few things out; we’ll be gone up to a week. But I have to tell him about Snape so he can keep an eye on Lily.’

 

‘We can keep Lily company Harry, you know that,’ Hermione said.

 

‘Lily can also spend time here while you’re gone Harry,’ Molly said.

 

‘Thank you, I’m not too keen on being alone all the time. At least I know he can’t see our home.’

 

‘Yes, having the fidelius charm was a good idea, he won’t get past that. Now how about we all have a drink and put him out of our minds.’

 

‘Good idea Mr. Weasley,’ Harry took Lily’s hand which was on her leg, he gave it a squeeze, reassuring her that everything was alright.

 

Hermione explained to her parents who Snape was and why Harry and Lily didn’t want anything to do with Snape, then explained about what an auror was. What none of them realised was that Snape never left, he was standing near the door listening to everything being said. When he heard enough, he sneered before quietly moving away from the house so he could apparate away ready to put his plans into action.

 

 

Over the next week, Harry and Oliver did their job; they found three wanted death eaters that escaped Hogwarts the night Voldemort died. They took them to the Chinese ministry who activated their port key which would take them straight into the dungeons of the English ministry. Harry and Oliver locked up the death eaters before heading upstairs to their office.

 

‘Done boss, their locked up,’ Oliver said.

 

‘Great work, both of you, Oliver, can you start on the paperwork, I need a word with Harry.’

 

‘Sure,’ Oliver went to his desk while Harry stepped into his boss’ office.

 

‘What’s up boss?’

 

‘I went to your home to check on Lily, but she wasn’t home. I figured she was out with Hermione and Ron, or at the Burrow. The thing is Harry, Ron contacted me and said they went to your home and Lily wasn’t there either. We sent her owls and never got a reply. One thing though, I had everyone take turns watching your place. No one went near it and they never saw Lily leave.’

 

‘I need to check on her boss, to make sure she’s alright.’

 

‘Go, but if you suspect anything let me know straight away. We didn’t find anything, we even went to Hogwarts and spoke to Snape, he was there and as far as Minerva knew, he hadn’t left.’

 

‘I’ll come straight back if everything is alright, otherwise you’ll see my patronus. You have the permission note, so if you need to come, give them all permission,’ Harry practically ran out of the office as Gawain stepped out to explain to Oliver as the others all knew what was going on.

 

Harry got to his house and ran inside; he searched everywhere and couldn’t find Lily. He didn’t find a note, no sign of trouble of any sort. Harry went up to his bedroom and looked around, then he noticed something, his cloak was gone.

 

‘Damn,’ Harry yelled then sent his patronus off and started pacing around his home. Within minutes Gawain and the rest of the aurors stepped inside, ‘My cloak’s gone.’

 

‘Do you think Lily left under that so Snape wouldn’t see her?’

 

‘Yes, she mentioned that she might do that while I was gone. So none of you would have seen her if she had that on. But she wouldn’t have just disappeared and Snape has been watching the place even if he can’t see it.’

 

‘Alright, Harry as you’re personally involved, you go back to the office with Oliver and Wilfred, work on some ideas and plans, the rest with me, we’re going to Hogwarts to question Snape.

 

Harry’s stomach was in knots, but he nodded to his boss and everyone left, they hoped they found out where Lily was and they hoped that Snape didn’t take her and she was still alive. Harry knew he needed to stay calm, think like an auror and not Lily’s lover, but he was finding that difficult, all he could think about was finding her and he hoped she was alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver, Wilfred and Harry were at the auror office trying to work out where Lily Potter had gone. Oliver and Wilfred kept staring at Harry hoping he would keep it together long enough until they found her.

 

‘There’s one person that might tell me something about Snape that others might not know, I don’t know if there’s anything he could tell me though.’

 

‘Who?’ Oliver asked.

 

‘Draco Malfoy, Snape’s his godfather, but he thanked me for saving him and said if there anything he could do for me, to just ask. Now we might hate each other, but he was relieved when I gave that statement on how he did help me, which he knew was the only reason he got two years and not a lot longer.’

 

‘So you’d need to go to Azkaban, okay, we’ll talk to Gawain about that because it might be something worth looking into. Truth Harry, do you think Snape took her or she just left for a while. Maybe she didn’t want to stay here alone, so she went somewhere she might feel safe.’

 

‘I believe it’s Snape, but I have to think logically. If she was scared to be alone, then there might be one place she might have gone, to her sister. Apart from me, it’s the only family she has. Now when she first got back, I did tell her if she wanted anything to do with her sister, then she’d have nothing to do with me. But her fear might have made her forget about that.’

 

‘Alright, I think a visit to her sister should be our first trip.’

 

‘Nothing, he was calm like always and said he hasn’t been near Lily since that night at the Burrow.’

 

‘Harry had two ideas Gawain; first she might have been scared and went to her sister. Second, Draco Malfoy is Snape’s godson, he might know something others don’t and he owes Harry, even said that to Harry.’

 

‘Let’s head to her sister’s place first. It’s a muggle area isn’t it Harry?’

 

‘Yes, all muggle.’

 

‘Alright, muggle special forces clothes, the lot of us. That will keep the other muggles from approaching or questioning us,’ Gawain and every auror pointed their wands at their clothes until they were dressed like the muggle special forces. They left the office and headed down through the minister and everyone watching them would have the same thought, they were an impressive sight.

 

The aurors walked up the street in Little Whinging, Gawain nodded to Harry who knocked on the door.

 

Vernon Dursley opened the door and stared at Harry, ‘What do you want boy.’

 

‘Don’t push me Vernon. Now if you don’t want your neighbours to ask what’s going on, we better get inside, I need to speak with Petunia.’

 

Gawain noticed Harry’s uncle was looking reluctant to let them in, ‘We can bring our wands out and then you’re neighbours would be wondering what’s going on.’

 

‘Fine, get inside,’ Vernon moved aside and watched seven people step into his house.

 

‘Harry mate, what’s with the clothes?’ Dudley asked.

 

‘Hey Dud, we’re disguised as special forces so the muggles don’t realise we’re magical aurors. I need to see your mother, where is she?’

 

‘In the kitchen, but aurors, Hestia told me about those, they go after dark witches and wizards.’

 

‘Yeah, we do Dud, this way Gawain,’ Harry walked off with the others behind him, ‘Hello Petunia.’

 

‘Get out you freak,’ she shrieked.

 

‘I don’t think so,’ Harry pointed his wand at her and was please when she stepped back, ‘Have you seen Lily?’

 

‘The freak that’s lost his mind, you killed her, killed my sister.’

 

‘I’ve killed a few people Petunia, she wasn’t one of them and I’m sick of you blaming me for my parent’s deaths. Now unless you want me to turn you into worm, tell me, have you seen Lily?’

 

‘No, she’s dead, now get out of here.’

 

‘She’s lied to me my whole life, I don’t trust her, especially after what Dumbledore said.’

 

‘Harry, you’re too close, let Oliver get to the truth.’

 

‘Yes boss,’ Harry stepped back and watched Oliver as he used occlumensy on his aunt.

 

‘Nothing, she believes her sister is dead, she hasn’t been here Harry.’

 

‘She is dead.’ Petunia shrieked.

 

‘She’s not, she never died, she ended up in a coma. She woke up the night I killed Voldemort. Now we live together, but she’s missing. I need to go to Azkaban boss, I have to question Malfoy.’

 

‘Let’s go, Wilfred, Mary, William, back to the office, we’ll head to Azkaban. Keep trying to come up with anything that might find her. But go check Harry’s home again, just to make sure. Talk to Hermione and Ron as well, in case they’ve heard from her.’

 

‘Harry,’ Petunia grabbed his arm, ‘She’s really alive, can I see her?’

 

‘No, and if you try, you will regret it.’

 

‘She’s my sister, I deserve to see her.’

 

‘You deserve shit for the years of abuse you put me through. So my last warning Petunia, don’t try to see her.’ Harry glared then turned and saw his cousin, ‘Get away from these two Dud; or you’ll end up back like them, like you used to be.’

 

‘I don’t live here anymore Harry; I just came to get my stuff. But if you let me, I’d like to meet your mother, she’s my aunt that I never heard anything about.’

 

‘I contact Mrs. Figg when you can Dud, we have to go.’

 

‘Bye Harry, take it easy.’

 

‘We’ll head straight to the apparition point for Azkaban, you lot straight to the office,’ Gawain said. Harry nodded to Dudley then followed his boss out the door and saw a few muggles watching. They aurors ignored them, just kept walking until they came to the deserted park, made sure they weren’t seen and apparated away. One group hoping that Malfoy had some information; the other lot hoped they got news of Lily Potter. After hearing everything Harry went through and who he lost, they knew if anything happened to his mother, Harry just might lose it, which way, they weren’t sure, but it wouldn’t be good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions rape

 

The aurors at the office checked Harry’s home, still no sign of Lily Potter. They checked in with Hermione and Ron, they hadn’t heard anything either but they had been checking everywhere with the help of some of their friends and all the Weasley’s. Everyone was looking for Lily Potter.

 

The aurors with Harry were inside Azkaban, Harry and Gawain went to the cell Draco Malfoy was in, while the others kept watch.

 

‘Malfoy,’ Harry stared into the cell at the very dishevelled Draco Malfoy.

 

‘Potter, what are you doing here?’

 

‘I need some information, if you can give me something, then you might get your sentenced reduced.’

 

‘Anything, now I hope I can help you.’

 

‘Snape, I know he’s your godfather, I need to know anything that others might not know about him. We think he kidnapped my mother.’

 

‘You’re mother’s dead Potter.’

 

‘Long story, she was in a coma, woke up when Voldemort died. Snape, tell me about him, anything you can think of. He keeps saying he hasn’t seen her and he hardly leaves Hogwarts.’

 

‘Um, hang on,’ Draco pushed himself up and paced his small cell, ‘I know he loved your mother, he told me once. He told me they used to spend a lot of time in a park not far from his home. He said it was the best time when he was with Lily.’

 

‘He’s home, we thought he always stayed at Hogwarts, no one mentioned a home,’ Gawain said.

 

‘Spinners End, he lives there. There were two areas, a really bad section, that’s where Severus grew up; the other end was the good end, where the park was and all the well-off people.’

 

‘Blimey, do you know if he still has a place there or it was just his old childhood home?’

 

‘After his parents died, he kept the house. My mother told me she visited him there, when she made the unbreakable vow with him, it was there. I don’t know where it is though; he never spoke about it, just that he grew up there.’

 

‘Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I will be letting the Wizengamot know you’ve been of help. You will be notified if they decide to reduce your sentence.’

 

‘Thanks, I hope you find her Potter.’

 

‘Yeah, so do I, thanks Malfoy,’ Harry and Gawain hurried away, joined the other aurors and they apparated to the ministry. They went straight up to the auror office. Gawain did a quick research and found the address, then all the aurors headed to Spinners End. They arrived in a small dark lane not far from Snape’s home.

 

‘Wilfred, Mary, go to Hogwarts, make sure Snape is there. If he is, stay with him and send you’re patronus straight away, if he’s not, send your patronus then come straight back so we know either way. We need to know if he’s here or not,’ Gawain waiting till his two aurors apparated away then turned to Harry who looked agitated, ‘Keep it together Harry.’

 

‘Trying boss, in your opinion, do you think she’s in there?’

 

‘Yes, I do, so just be ready.’

 

‘Ready, yeah, for what he might have done to her,’ Harry paced with thought of what he might find, how Lily will look, ‘Look, patronus.’

 

‘He’s not at Hogwarts, Minerva has no idea when he left or how he left because she never opened the floo or took down the enchantments. We’re heading back now,’ Wilfred’s voice said, then a few seconds later they appeared beside the others.

 

‘Okay, there’s no back entrance, so quiet and stealth mode, let’s move,’ Gawain and the others stepped to the door, Gawain tried five spells before Harry tapped his shoulder, then pointed another wand at the door, ‘I have two wands, just wait,’ Harry concentrated on all the power of the elder wand then they all heard the quiet click as the door unlocked. The seven aurors stepped inside; two went through one door, two another door; while the last three headed through another door. They found Snape alone in his kitchen, ‘Don’t move Snape.’

 

‘Get out of my house, you are breaking and entering my private home.’

 

‘Yes, but as aurors we can and we’re going to.’

 

‘Boss, she’s up here, in a bad way,’ Oliver’s voice called and before anyone could stop him, Harry ran up the stairs.

 

‘Lily,’ Harry took his cloak off and covered Lily’s naked body before wrapped his arms around her, ‘I’ve got you, you’re safe.’

 

‘Harry, you know what has to happen, she needs to go to St Mungo’s.’

 

‘I know, Lily, we have to go, can you stand.’

 

‘Hold me Harry, don’t let me go.’

 

‘I’ve got you,’ Harry helped Lily to her feet but felt how weak she was, Mary put her arm around Lily and they both slowly walked down the stairs and out the door before apparating to a special entrance inside St Mungo’s. The healer there saw the aurors and led them straight into a room.

 

‘Healer Shelbourne, he knows me.’

 

‘Get Healer Shelbourne, tell him it’s Lily Potter,’ Harry said urgently as he helped Lily onto a bed, but kept her covered with his robes, ‘He can’t hurt you anymore Lily.’

 

‘Harry, he did things,’ Lily lowered her eyes.

 

‘I know,’ Harry tightened his hold on Lily’s hand as an old healer stepped inside.

 

‘I need to examine her Mr. Potter.’

 

‘I’m staying and because of what we know happened, Mary has to stay, a woman auror must be present.’

 

‘Mrs. Potter, can your son stay, you have to give permission for that?’

 

‘Yes, I want Harry with me.’

 

‘Alright, now first, tell me where you hurt and what happened?’

 

‘Severus Snape, he kidnapped me, about four, or five days ago. He raped me, a lot, all the time, he never stopped.’

 

‘Where’s the pain Mrs. Potter?’

 

Lily screwed up her face and buried it in Harry’s hand, ‘Just examine her please.’

 

‘Alright,’ the old healer took the cloak off Lily and instantly saw her injuries; he moved his wand all over her then summoned some empty vials and potions. He took samples of blood and semen before doing his healing spells, ‘You need to drink both these Mrs. Potter and the pain will recede.’

 

Lily drank the potion before grabbing at Harry’s arms. Harry covered Lily then pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

 

Healer Shelbourne stepped over to the other auror, ‘These are the samples you need.’

 

‘Thank you; tell Harry I’ll be outside now the examination is done.’ Mary looked over at her colleague then stepped out into the corridor and saw Gawain, Oliver, Hermione and Ron, she handed the vials to her boss.

 

‘Oh god, he…he,’ Hermione saw the vials and burst into tears.

 

‘Yes, he raped her, from what Mrs. Potter said, a lot as well. Is he locked up boss because the injuries I saw on her and I want to curse him,’ Mary saw Gawain glance at Oliver and knew what had happened. At least Lily Potter would know he could never hurt her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of rape. Character death

‘I’ll leave you two alone for a while,’ Healer Shelbourne said sadly then stepped into the corridor.

 

‘How is she?’ Gawain asked.

 

‘Healing, crying into Mr. Potter’s arms. He did a lot of damage to her, but it’s her emotional injuries I’m concerned about. It hasn’t been that long since she woke from a seventeen year coma. She will need to be watched carefully over the next few days.’

 

‘I’m letting Harry take two weeks off to be with her. I need to speak with them, can I go in?’

 

‘Yes, just please do not upset her.’

 

‘I'll try, but I think we both know it can't be helped,’ Gawain sighed then stepped into the room and saw Lily still crying into Harry’s arms, ‘Harry, Lily.’

 

Harry turned his head slightly, ‘Did you get him?’

 

‘He had another wand, tried to fight. Oliver sent a strong stunner, he flew back and impaled himself on a candle bracket on the wall, he’s dead.’

 

‘Good.’ Harry said savagely.

 

‘I’m sorry Lily, but I need to know exactly what he did and how many times.’

 

‘He’s dead, so why do you need to know?’

 

‘For our records Lily and I’m sorry, but we did rescue you, so we need to keep it official.’

 

Lily nodded by stared up at Harry, ‘He raped me, three times the first day. He hit me all the time, kept saying I was his. He used spells, stinging hexes whenever I told him to let me go. The second day it five times, but he also used things on me, you know, sex toys. He used some spell, I don’t know what, forced my mouth open, then he made me…made me.’

 

‘Shhhh, I’ve got you Lily, it’s fine, just tell Gawain even if we know, but you need to say it.’

 

Lily wiped the tears away but nodded, ‘Made me suck him until he came. He did that every day after that. He would rape me, make me suck him, to get him up again then he’d cum. Third day five times, the next day, that was yesterday I think, it was six times, twice today. But there’s more, he petrified me on the first day, used some potion, forced me to drink it.’

 

‘We found an empty potion vial in the bathroom, is there anything else?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘How did he get you Lily?’

 

‘I was going to head to the Burrow, I was nervous being alone. So I put Harry’s cloak over me and snuck out of the house. I felt something hit my back, I woke up tied to a bed. I don’t know how he saw me, not under the cloak.’

 

‘Were you always tied?’

 

‘At first, yes, then he would petrify me so I couldn’t move. Had me in all different positions, but that’s everything.’

 

‘Alright, I know that was hard, but it’s over. Harry we did find your cloak and you’ve got two weeks off to stay with Lily.’

 

‘Thanks, just give my cloak to Ron, I’ll get it off him later. But do what you can for Malfoy Gawain, if it wasn’t for him, we might not have found her.’

 

‘Already working on it Harry, I’m recommending immediate released. I’ll see you both later,’ Gawain left the room, ‘Ron, come back to the office, Harry wants you to take his cloak, he’ll get it off you later. I’ve already gone over it, so it’s fine.’

 

‘How is she?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘She won’t let Harry go, she was on her way to the Burrow, under Harry’s cloak when he used some spell on her.’

 

‘I would like to see them, but I know they won’t want visitors, not yet.’

 

‘She’ll be able to go home later today, but no, I wouldn’t recommend any visitors, for a few days at least.’ Healer Shelbourne said kindly.

 

‘We’ll head out, Ron, I’ll see you at the office.’

 

‘I’ll be there soon Gawain, thanks,’ Ron turned back to the healer, ‘Tell Harry we’ll see him in a few days, but if he needs us, to send his patronus and we’ll head straight there.’

 

‘I will Mr. Weasley,’ the old healer watched two of the people that helped Harry save their world before he stepped back into the room, ‘You’re friends said if you need them to send your patronus. Now Mrs. Potter, I need to see how you’re healing, then you should be able to go home. But I will need to see you again in a week.’

 

Lily nodded, then watched as the healer checked her wounds and perform some charms over her.

 

‘Can I go home?’

 

‘Yes, but I have a gown you can wear and you can leave by the emergency entrance,’ the healer handed Harry a gown then stepped out of the room.

 

‘I want so much to kiss you love.’

 

‘As soon as you get me home Harry, because I need to feel you.’

 

‘Alright, take it nice and easy,’ Harry helped Lily stand then put the gown on her, then his cloak back around her. He put his arms around her, holding her tight to him, then slowly left the room where Healer Shelbourne was waiting; he led the way to the emergency apparition point. ‘My home is under the fidelius charm, I can get Gawain to give you the permission note so you can get in and see Lily, unless you think she can come back here?’

 

‘No, at home Harry, please.’

 

‘Alright, you’ll get the note, thank you.’

 

‘If you get any severe pain, or bleeding, come straight back or contact me and I’ll come there.’

 

Lily nodded, but grabbed at Harry as they walked off. She felt Harry turn and they arrived not far from their home. They walked slowly up to the house then straight up into the bathroom. Harry took one arm from around Lily, grabbed his wand and conjured a stool in the shower. He took the cloak off, undid the gown, then helped her sit down and ran the shower.

 

‘Do you want me to help or would you prefer to wash yourself?’

 

‘I’d like you to help, I’m still tender,’ Lily watched as Harry washed her, ‘What he did.’

 

‘No, let’s not talk about it yet. You will have to love, but not now. Let me just finish here, then get you into bed,’ Harry kept washing Lily then turned the shower off before casting a drying charm. He never let her stand, just picked her up and went straight into the bedroom, where he pulled the covers down and placed her on the bed, covering her up the got onto the bed beside her, put his arms around her and Lily put her head on his shoulder, ‘Everything’s alright now, he’s dead, so he can’t hurt you anymore.’

 

‘I kept wishing you’d come for me, find me. How did you, because he said no one knew he had that place, it’s was his parent’s home.’

 

‘Draco Malfoy is Snape’s godson, he told me about the house and how you and Snape spent time in a park there when you were kids.’

 

‘We did, he hurt me Harry,’ Lily started crying again and buried her head in Harry’s chest. Harry tightened his hold on Lily, letting her know he was there and was never going to let her go again.


	19. Chapter 19

When Lily fell asleep, Harry went downstairs to make some dinner, just sandwiches as he never learned to cook. He thought he might need to do something about that, then an idea came to him. He sent his patronus off to Molly Weasley, asking if she could make something he could heat up over the next couple of days.

 

At the Burrow, Molly was getting dinner ready when a stag patronus appeared next to her.

 

‘Mrs. Weasley, I’m sorry to asked, but is there any chance you could make something I could heat up for dinner for a couple of days. Lily’s not up to cooking, not for a while and I never learned.’

 

‘Ron, Send Pig, tell Harry I’ll be there in an hour with something he can warm up for them.’

 

Ron nodded, wrote a note and went to find Pig, gave him the note, ‘Take that to Harry’s place Pig,’ he watched the tiny owl fly away before heading back down to the kitchen.

 

‘You could hear how upset Harry was,’ Hermione said sadly.

 

‘Yes, you could. Lily’s going to need Harry after this. It’s a shame she doesn’t have any female friends or family she’s close to.’

 

‘Even then mum, I think she would prefer Harry with her. Gawain gave him two weeks off so he can stay with her.’ everyone fell silent, thinking about Lily and how she was coping, and Harry, how he was handling what had happened to his mother. But one thing they all thought, even if it was something they didn’t voice, they were glad Snape was dead, he could never hurt anyone again.

 

Harry took the note from Pig, smiled, gave Pig a treat and set him on his way before heading back upstairs. He sat on the bed staring at Lily and thought about everything she had told Gawain. The potion Harry thought, what was this potion Snape gave her? He knew Gawain would find out, but it made Harry nervous wondering if it might be something that could hurt her later on. He sat there staring at Lily while he thought about that potion when he heard Molly Weasley. He quietly made his way downstairs.

 

‘Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I didn’t know what else to do.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry dear; all you need to do is cast a warming charm over it. How’s Lily?’

 

‘Crying a lot, but now she’s sleeping. But you know a lot about healing, I wanted to ask you something. Lily said Snape forced her to drink a potion on the first day, do you know what that would be for?’

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Molly nodded, ‘That’s what you use to make sure you fall pregnant. But there is another, do you know what colour it was? If it was red, it’s so you can fall pregnant, if it was blue, it’s to stop you falling pregnant. No one uses them anymore because you can use charms for both now.’

 

‘I’ll talk to Gawain, I never saw the vial, but he found one in the bathroom.’

 

‘Which one do you think it was?’

 

‘Knowing how obsessed he was with her, I’d say it was to get her pregnant, so he’d be connected to her through the kid.’

 

‘Yes, it makes sense Harry. I’ll leave you to her, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, we’re all here for both of you.’

 

‘I know Mrs. Weasley, thanks,’ Harry hugged her then watched her leave before he dished himself up some dinner, it was still warm, so he sat and ate then headed up to Lily. He stripped off and climbed in beside Lily, put his arms around her, but gently, then watched her until he dozed off.

 

 

Over the next few days, Lily got stronger, the injuries weren’t hurting her anymore and she was able to get around the house. One thing Harry noticed, she never said a lot nor did she leave his side for too long. Harry tried to reassure her, he could tell she was nervous and clung to him all the time.

 

Finally, Harry realised he’d have to mention something to Lily about the potion and wondered if she knew which one.

 

‘Lily, I need to ask you something.’

 

‘You know you can ask me anything love.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘It’s about what happened, that potion Snape used. Do you know what colour it was?’

 

‘Yes, red, why?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I found out what it might have been. I haven’t spoken to Gawain yet, so I’m not positive, but I did ask Mrs. Weasley if she knew what it might be. She said before the charms you can use now, there were two potions, one red, one blue. One to make sure you fell pregnant, the other to stop you falling.’

 

‘Oh Harry, he kept saying he had a way to keep us together. Tell me, which colour was the one to get pregnant?’

 

‘Red,’ Harry pulled Lily into his arms, ‘But Lily, we need to check, because of one thing, you never used any charms or potions when we made love. For all we know you might have been pregnant already. There is a way we can find out without anyone knowing about us.’

 

‘How, if we asked a healer for those tests, they will know we’ve made love.’

 

‘Not in the muggle world love. We let them think we’re married, you are Mrs. Potter, you look my age, they won’t know any different.’

 

‘What does the muggle world have?’

 

‘DNA testing, I’m not sure if you ever heard about it, I’m not sure how it all works, I only heard about it once on the tv at the Dursleys. Now you need to decide what to do if I don’t match.’

 

‘If it’s not yours, then I terminate. I don’t want his baby Harry, I want yours.’

 

‘We never spoke about that, so I wasn’t sure. But Lily, what do we tell everyone if it is mine.’

 

‘Well, you and he have black hair; the eyes don’t come into it. If the baby has your cheeks, lips or chin, I can let everyone think my grandfather had the same. I’ll just say he or she looks like my grandfather. But whose baby do you think it is if I am pregnant?’

 

‘I want it to be mine,’ Harry tightened his hold on Lily as they both sat there thinking about a baby that she might be carrying, then wondering who the father is.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry spoke to Gawain and found out the potion vial he found in the bathroom at Snape’s house was the red one to use to get someone pregnant. When the week was up, Harry and Lily sat on the sofa waiting for Healer Shelbourne. Both lost in their thoughts about whether Lily was pregnant, then whether it was Harry’s or Snape’s.

 

When they heard the door, Harry squeezed Lily’s hand and opened the door to see the old healer standing there.

 

‘Healer Shelbourne, come in please.’

 

‘Thank you,’ the healer stepped in and saw Lily sitting on the sofa, ‘How are you feeling Mrs. Potter?’

 

‘Good now, it took a few days before I could walk without it hurting.’

 

‘Well I will need to do a full examination on you to make sure everything is alright.’

 

‘We can go upstairs to my room,’ Lily took Harry’s hand and walked upstairs to the room everyone thinks is Lily, Healer Shelbourne following. Lily undressed and lay on the bed and watched the healer perform his charms over her, when he straightened up, Lily thought it was time, ‘We’d like you to do another test Healer Shelbourne.’

 

‘The potion he used on Lily, it was the red one to get her pregnant, we’d like to know if she is or not,’ Harry said staring down at Lily.

 

‘Alright, it won’t take long, then you can get dressed,’ the healer performed another revealing charm over Lily’s stomach before standing up. Lily got dressed then stood with Harry, holding his hand again, ‘Yes, you’re pregnant Mrs. Potter. Have you thought about what you want to do?’

 

‘We’re still discussing it, but if I decide to terminate, would you be able to do it?’

 

‘Yes, but it will need to be done at St Mungo’s, for your safety in case anything goes wrong.’

 

‘That’s fine, we just wanted to know. One more thing, even though I’m not seeing anyone, what about sex?’

 

‘If you wanted sex now, I would say not to. Wait at least another week, but I would recommend two weeks to really give you time.’

 

‘Well, it’s not like I’m going to meet anyone now, I just wanted to know if I could.’

 

‘You can, just not yet.’

 

‘How is she Healer Shelbourne?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Fine, you’ve healed nicely. But one thing Mrs. Potter, if you decide to keep the baby, giving birth will cause some problems because of the damage done. Now that’s not as serious as it sounds. You will need additional potion throughout the pregnancy, also a few extra ones when you deliver, along with other charms performed by the healer in charge, which if you want it to be me, I can do them.’

 

‘I trust you and you know what happened, so I’ll keep seeing you Healer Shelbourne.’

 

‘I will look after you. Now I shouldn’t need to see you again, but if for any reason you think something is wrong, don’t hesitate to contact me.’

 

‘I won’t, thank you,’ Lily shook the healers hand.

 

‘I’ll show you out,’ Harry and the healer headed downstairs, ‘So she won’t have too much trouble giving birth if she decides to keep it?’

 

‘No, she just might need to take it a lot easier for the first few days after, and the potions I mentioned. How’s her mood been, her emotions?’

 

‘Up and down at the moment, she clings to me a lot, won’t leave my side for too long. Normally it’s just to use the bathroom; otherwise she is always with me. I don’t mind of course, but I’m wondering when she might feel like going out or even being alone. I have one more week off work even if I can have Hermione stay with her if she needs someone.’

 

‘Clinging to someone is normal and since you are the closest person she’s got, it makes sense it would be you. If you mention to her about going out, it would be wise to try somewhere that’s not very crowded, nothing that will hem her in, no big crowds of people.’

 

‘Alright, I can do that, thanks again Healer Shelbourne,’ Harry shook the healers hand then closed the door when he left before he walked up the stairs and saw Lily still sitting on her old bed, ‘Hey.’

 

Lily looked up and held her hand out; Harry took it and sat beside her. ‘When do we take those tests?’

 

‘If you’re up to it, how about tomorrow, there’s a lab in London that does it.’

 

‘I want to know one way or another.’

 

‘So do I, but one thing I’m concerned about love. If it’s mine and I hope this baby is mine, we have to make sure we don’t look too excited, well me anyway. If we’re making everyone believe it’s Snape’s, it wouldn’t look normal for me to be excited.’

 

‘I know love, but you can be when we’re alone. By the time I’m nearly due, people could believe you’re thinking of me and that we’re going to raise the child together.’

 

‘Yeah, they should if I’m very convincing. I learned how to act as an auror, so we can bluff people we’re questioning, or if we’re playing a part of a dark wizard, so I should be right,’ Harry put his arm around Lily, ‘Oh my love, I want so much for this baby to be mine.’

 

‘If it’s not, then after some time, I’ll use the charms to make sure I do fall pregnant to you.’

 

‘What will people say about that since you’re not seeing anyone as far as their concerned.’

 

‘I can say after having to get rid of his baby, I realised how much I wanted one. So being a muggleborn, I used a sperm donor to get pregnant.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘You’ve really thought about this haven’t you love?’

 

‘Yes, because I want your children Harry, I want to be pregnant to you.’

 

‘Alright, we’ll go with that because I want the same thing. I can’t wait to get you knocked up Mrs. Potter.’

 

Lily giggled, ‘You might already have Mr. Potter,’ Lily fell back bringing Harry with her and they started to kiss. They knew they couldn’t do any more, but they didn’t need to. As long as they were together, that’s all that matters to both of them.


	21. Chapter 21

The following day, even though Lily was nervous, she was determined to go find out whose baby she was carrying. So Harry and Lily left the house for the first time since the attack and headed to London. The found the clinic and stepped inside.

 

‘Hello, I need to have a DNA test done to determine whose child I’m carrying.’

 

‘You need fill out these forms, now is this for paternity?’

 

‘In a way, my wife was raped, so we want to know whose child it is,’ Harry said tightening his hold on Lily.

 

‘We’ll need samples from both of you, what about the man, is there a chance we could get a sample from him?’

 

‘No, he died. Will that be a problem?’ Lily said.

 

‘No, not really, we can tell if it's your husbands child or not, so fill out the form and when you’re done we’ll take you through to the back to get some samples.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Lily and Harry sat down and filled out the forms, then took them back over to the counter. The woman showed Harry and Lily through to the back where a doctor was waiting to take all the samples he needed.

 

When they were finished, Harry and Lily were told it would take two weeks, so to come back for the results. Since they were in London, Harry took Lily into a café and they had some lunch.

 

Over the next week, Harry kept taking Lily out to small towns to get her used to being around other people. The next big test for her would be the Burrow, she wanted to go see Molly and the rest of the family even if she was nervous and a little embarrassed because they know what happened to her. Harry and Lily decided not to tell them she was pregnant until they found out if it was Harry’s or not.

 

The following week, Harry waited until Hermione arrive, then headed to work. But Gawain said if Lily needed him, he could leave.

 

Harry walked into the auror office and everyone looked at him, but all they did was give him a nod until Gawain stepped out of his office.

 

‘How’s Lily?’

 

‘Coping, she’s still a little clingy, but I don’t mind. So what are we working on?’

 

Gawain knew straight away Harry didn’t want to talk about it, so he handed out the assignments and decided to leave Harry to his work.

 

The next few days was the same, Harry waited until either Hermione or Molly arrived then headed to work but never talked a lot and everyone realised that Harry was having a hard time coping with what happened to his mother.

 

On the weekend, Harry and Lily slept in, but when they did wake, they stayed in bed, staring at each other. Both realised that Lily could make love now, but neither of them brought up the subject. Harry was concerned how Lily would handle sex, where Lily was scared that Harry wouldn’t want her anymore.

 

‘Lily love, we need to talk.’

 

Lily nodded as tears started falling down her cheeks, ‘You don’t want me anymore, do you?’

 

‘Of course I do, never think I wouldn’t. I told you I love you, I want a life, a family with you. Why would you think I wouldn’t?’

 

‘Well, we both know I can make love now, but you haven’t said anything. So I thought you didn’t want to.’

 

‘I was concerned about you, how you would handle sex. Merlin love, I’ve been hard nonstop the last few days, but I didn’t want to pressure you into it.’

 

‘You’re not,’ Lily moved until she was lying on top of Harry, staring down into his eyes, ‘Make love to me Harry.’

 

Harry smiled up at Lily, nodded, then did exactly what she asked, they made love. First Harry made love to Lily’s body, every part of her body, and when it was time to actually enter her, he took it slow and gentle because Harry knew she would be tender. After that, Lily never wanted to stop, so she started to lick, kiss and touch every part of Harry until they were making love again. All that weekend, Harry and Lily spent most of their time in bed, not just to make love, but they also talked a lot. Making sure their stories were the same if the baby did turn out to be Harry’s but everyone thinking it was Snape’s. They talked about how nervous they were, but also what they were going to do if the baby did turn out to be Snape’s. Even though it was something against Lily’s beliefs, she couldn’t keep the baby if it was Snape’s.

 

Harry had let Gawain know last week that he would be late on Monday morning. He needed to take Lily for a check-up and she didn’t want to go alone. Harry hated lying to everyone, but he wanted to stay with Lily, so he had no choice.

 

Harry and Lily were quiet as they left the house and apparated to London. They put their arms around each other as they walked down to the clinic. Harry opened the door and they stepped inside.

 

‘Hello, I’m Lily Potter, I was told to come back to get the results of my tests.’

 

‘Yes, Mrs. Potter, you’re results are in,’ the woman went through all the paper on her desk and found the one she was after. She found the envelope that had Lily Potter written on the front, she handed that to Lily and handed Harry the bill, he paid then took Lily’s hand and they left, heading straight back to the house. The moment they stepped in, Lily handed the envelope to Harry.

 

‘I can’t, you read it.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry sighed, took a deep breathe then opened the envelope and started reading. He lifted his head and smiled, ‘It’s mine, you were already pregnant.’

 

Lily laughed then jumped at Harry wrapping her legs around him and they stood there kissing fiercely. They were going to have a baby, be a real family, even though they couldn’t be happier, they knew now it was time to tell everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Over the next two weeks, Harry and Lily were ecstatic. They kept going out to buy baby things; they were getting the nursery ready, but kept the door sealed so no one could accidentally find out. They knew they had to tell everyone sooner or later, but they were both concerned how they would react when Harry and Lily explained that Harry was going to be the father of the baby, not the brother.

 

At the auror office, all the other aurors noticed Harry seemed preoccupied. If he wasn’t gathering information on dark witches and wizards, he seemed to read a lot. Now it’s not that uncommon for aurors to keep reading so their knowledge of any dark objects were always fresh in their minds, or even spells they might not have used in a long time. Gawain actually encouraged everyone to read up on everything when they got time. With Harry it was different; he was quiet and never stopped reading. Everyone put it down to what happened to Lily, that Harry was still having a hard time coping with it.

 

Harry stepped through his door and saw Lily in the kitchen. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissed her with every bit of love he had inside him.

 

‘That was a nice hello, is something going on love?’

 

‘Yes, the first is I love you so much, more than anything my sweet Lily.’

 

Lily giggled, ‘I love you too, but you said first, so there must be something else.’

 

‘There is and I’ll explain while we eat. So I’ll go change and be right back,’ Harry kissed Lily again then hurried up the stairs.

 

Lily couldn’t stop smiling and wondered what Harry was going to tell her. She thought she’d find out soon enough. So she finished getting dinner prepared and was just putting it on the table when Harry sat down.

 

‘Okay, first, while I was late,’ Harry put an old black diary on the table, ‘Now it’s not real, you’d know that more than I would. But I found an old spell to make it look older than what it was; I also ripped it a bit. Now I also found another spell, one that could make me write anything but look exactly like someone else. It was used a long time ago by aurors; they don’t need to use it anymore. It uses blood, but since I am James Potter’s son, my blood worked since I couldn’t get his. So read it and see what you think because if we can make people believe this, then we won’t have to hide anything, not that we’re together and not that this baby is mine.’

 

Harry anxiously watched Lily read, she lifted her head and smiled, ‘This is wonderful Harry and even though it’s not true, we can make people believe it since I am a muggleborn.’

 

‘Yeah, after having the DNA test done, it just came to me one day, then you mentioned sperm donor. So at lunch one day I went back into London and got some information about it. How it works, if people can chose looks, those sorts of things. You know I hate lying to everyone, but I really want us to be like anyone else and we can’t while everyone knows you’re really my mother, this way they will know, or think you’re not so they would see it wouldn’t be wrong for us to fall for each other.’

 

‘It is perfect Harry, it really is. I do remember hearing about it once, I was visiting petunia, trying to get her to accept James and me, and she wouldn’t. But there was a program on about it, I never took much notice, it was just on the tv, how it could be done. But what about why I couldn’t then, but I can now, how do we explain that?’

 

‘Well, I figured we could just say you and dad only waited for a year, when nothing happened you didn’t want to wait any longer because you thought something was wrong, but it took almost a year to work. Also you were in a coma for seventeen years; maybe that had something to do with it. Of course we can’t say it did as that might not have helped in any way. When we found out, it was a surprise for you because of what you had to do to have me.’

 

‘Alright, I can make everyone think James and I didn’t want to wait anymore. So when are we going to tell everyone?’

 

‘We are going to the Burrow on the weekend; Mrs. Weasley really wants these dinners to become a regular occasion.’

 

‘Alright, now how are we going to bring it up?’

 

‘We’ll play it by ear, then I’ll explain about the diary, how I found it right back before that party George put on. We can explain how we both realised we had feelings for each other, but we never said anything until I found this diary. So we spoke and wanted to be together, then you found out you were pregnant, but to me, not Snape. Maybe we should see Healer Shelbourne, tell him this story so he knows why we’re keeping the baby?’

 

‘Why don’t I go see him tomorrow while you’re at work, I can explain it to him and being a healer he might have heard about woman in the muggle world that will help childless couples.’

 

‘Alright, if you’re sure you want to do that alone, that will help. You can tell him we found out about who the father is the muggle way because we were still worried what everyone would say about us being a couple even if we aren’t mother and son, well, as far as everyone knows that is.’

 

‘You still don’t regret that I started this, do you Harry?’

 

‘No, once you explained how you fell in love with me and stopped seeing dad, that’s when I realised you did love me for me. At first it was just dad, I kept thinking you only wanted me because I am like him and you kept saying it all the time.’

 

‘I know and I’m sorry love. But I came to see the difference between you both. You do so much that is identical to James, but you have your own subtle differences. But now we’re worked all this out, we can finally start showing everyone we’re a real family. Something I’ve wanted to do for so long.’

 

Harry grinned, ‘We can love.’

 

Even though both Harry and Lily hated lying, this was the only way anyone would accept them being together, otherwise they would always have to hide how they felt and they didn’t want to do that anymore, especially now they had a baby on the way. Even though they were both a little nervous about the baby, wondering if it will be okay, they knew what they were doing was incest, but they just couldn’t help themselves. So now it’s just a waiting game to see if their love has caused problems for their child.


	23. Chapter 23

Late Sunday morning, Harry and Lily dressed ready to head to the Burrow. Harry put the diary into his pocket, took Lily’s hand and they walked outside and apparated together directly to the Burrow’s garden.

 

‘Ready love?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, I know I’ll get asked how I am, but I’m okay especially now we’re telling everyone about us.’

 

‘Alright, let’s get in,’ Harry gave her a smile then they stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow where Molly Weasley instantly hugged Lily, ‘Knew that would happen.’

 

‘Molly’s been very concerned about Lily Harry, even though she’s seen her, she wanted to make sure she was right to be with so many people,’ Arthur explained.

 

‘I’ve been taking Lily out a lot, Healer Shelbourne said to start small, which we did,’ Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley the moment she let Lily go, then Harry kissed Fleur, Ginny, Angelina, Hermione and Hermione’s mother’s cheeks before shaking all the men’s hands.

 

‘So have you been busy at work?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Pretty busy, Oliver and I have to go away again soon, not sure when though. Gawain said he’ll tell us when it’s closer. So how’s the shop going?’

 

‘It’s really going well and Ron has surprised me, he’s given me a few ideas for some more products. I even offered to make him a partner, but he turned me down,’ George said.

 

‘So you still want to be an auror Ron, I hope you do, we could do with a few more.’

 

‘Yeah, I do, you know it’s the only thing I really wanted to do. But you seem to team with Oliver a lot, is that normal?’

 

‘No, Gawain doesn’t assign partners; he thinks we’d all get too comfortable, so he chooses the partners on the day and depending on what we’re doing. So Mr. Weasley, how’s working for Kingsley?’

 

‘I enjoy working for him, but it’s very busy. Everyone has to go through me before they see the minister, I’m lucky I have Percy assisting me, he’s good at his job.’

 

‘What’s that like Percy, working for your father?’ Lily asked.

 

‘At first I was concerned, but we have a good working relationship, completely different to our personal one, so it’s working out fine.’

 

‘Since you haven’t been here Harry, we thought we’d tell you our news,’ Bill grinned as he looked at his wife.

 

‘News, well you’re both happy, so it must be good. Now let’s see if my training can work it out,’ Harry studied Bill and Fleur who both sat there with smiles on their faces. Harry took a few minutes with everyone watching him before he nodded, ‘I think I know and I hope I’m right.’

 

‘Tell us then,’ Fleur smiled.

 

‘You’re going to have a baby.’

 

‘He’s good, yep we are, a little girl, we found out last week what the sex was.’

 

Harry and Lily got up and hugged both Fleur and Bill before they looked at each other. Harry pulled the diary out of his pocket.

 

‘There’s something Lily and I need to tell you, but before we explain, Hermione I want you to read this out to everyone,’ Harry opened the book to the page he wanted, then handed Hermione the diary.

 

Hermione looked back at the cover, ‘James Potter; was this you’re father’s?’

 

‘Yeah, about a week before George put that party on, I went into the house. I needed something, I was feeling very confused and thought being in there would help,’ Harry nodded to let Hermione to read.

 

‘Lily and I have been trying everything so she would fall pregnant, but it’s been over a year now and still nothing. Lily mentioned something to me that at first I was concerned about. But we talked and realised if we were ever going to have a family, it might be the only thing to do. Lily and I went into muggle London, I wasn’t used to all the different muggle shops, and even though I would have loved to look around, what we were doing was serious. We found what we were looking for and spoke to the woman inside. We talked to a muggle doctor, he explained the procedure and then showed us how we could choose certain features,’ Hermione glanced up at Harry who nodded, and kept reading, ‘Lily and I found a woman who had red hair and green eyes, she had donated her eggs to help childless couples,’ Hermione flipped over the page, ‘I went to see the doctor, he fertilised the egg using my sperm, then Lily was prepared and the procedure done, now we both hope she is finally pregnant. We both would have loved a baby that was ours, but it just wasn’t meant to be,’ Hermione glanced up at Harry and noticed everyone staring at him.

 

‘Keep reading Hermione.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘Lily and I went back for her check-up, she wasn’t pregnant, but we weren’t going to give up, so we tried again and ended up trying four times before she was pregnant and we couldn’t be happier. We’re not telling anyone that our son or daughter is not Lily’s biologically; everyone will be told Lily is the child’s mother. I came home from work, Lily stood just inside the door with a huge smile on her face, she told me she had found out the sex of the baby. We’re having a son, we’d already discussed names, both of us like Harry,’ Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

 

‘It’s fine Hermione, but keep reading.’

 

Hermione sniffed then turned the page, ‘Lily gave birth to our little Harry, a beautiful dark haired boy. Sirius couldn’t put him down and dotted on his godson, Remus was just as bad. We watched Harry carefully over the next couple of weeks. Finally we saw green eyes, exactly like Lily’s. So even though Harry looks like me, he does have Lily’s eyes even if she isn’t his biological mother,’ Hermione flipped the page again. ‘Albus Dumbledore paid us a visit, which surprised us as we knew we were going to see him in a few days at an order meeting. Lily was in tears and I was in complete shock at what Albus told us. A prophecy about Harry and Voldemort had been made and one of them would have to kill the other one. Our Harry is only a baby, how are we going to protect him. If we knew about this prophecy, we might have delayed having Harry. First we were going to leave, get right out of England, maybe head to America or Australia, but Albus made sense. If Voldemort found out, he would search for us; it was safer here where we had a lot of protection. So Albus suggested the fidelius charm with him as secret keeper and even though he is a very powerful wizard, I knew in my heart it had to be Sirius. Sirius would protect Harry with his life; he would give his life to keep Harry alive. What we didn’t tell Albus or anyone else, we changed it to Peter, hoping that Voldemort would believe the secret keeper was Sirius since everyone knew how close we are; like brothers, that’s how we feel about each other. Now we hope it will work and Harry survives. But if anything happens to Lily or me, we both thought Harry should know the truth. So I charmed my diary so if Harry decided to go into his home when he’s older, this diary will present itself to him. All Harry really needs to know is, he was so loved by both Lily and I, please let our Harry survive.’ Hermione glanced up as she finished reading, but she wasn’t the only one staring at Harry and Lily.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

‘So, you’re not Harry’s mother, biologically I mean?’ Molly asked.

 

‘No, James and I tried, but I just couldn’t fall pregnant.’

 

‘This is a shock because you’re eyes are identical,’ Arthur said, ‘Explain this muggle procedure.’

 

‘Women will donate their eggs, it’s so they can help. They have to fill out a questionnaire, put everything they can about their appearance, but even their parents, siblings, aunts and uncles. So James and I told the woman in charge what we’d like, she found one that had red hair and green eyes. Her father had the same colour hair as mine, the mother’s was red, but lighter, more like yours, but both had green eyes. The eggs are frozen, the doctor took James’ sperm, fertilised the egg then inserted it into me. We had to wait for a month to see if it worked. We were told that sometimes it can take a few tries, some do work straight away. It’s a very expensive procedure, not a lot of people can afford it. So even though I gave birth to Harry, he’s not mine. But they also have something similar if the woman can fall pregnant, but her husband can’t get her pregnant. They have sperm banks where men will donate and that is kept frozen, they, like the woman, have to fill out the questionnaire so the parents can chose a donor with the closest looks to them.’

 

‘After hearing the prophecy, did you tell Dumbledore about this?’ Ron asked.

 

‘No, we never told anyone.’

 

‘The reason I asked was because Harry was placed with your sister because of the blood spell that Dumbledore counted on to protect Harry. If he wasn’t your blood, then that spell shouldn’t have worked.’

 

‘We don’t know why it worked Ron, but when you think of it, that spell was never really tested. Voldemort never tried to go there, so maybe it wouldn’t have worked, we’ll never know.’

 

‘How do you feel knowing all this Harry?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Fine and this is where I need to explain a few things, about the reason I went into the house in the first place. Not having parents growing up, even though I love you and Mr. Weasley, I knew you were Ron’s parents, not mine. So I wasn’t sure how I should feel about them, feel about Lily. This is going to be a bit of a shock, but let me finish,’ Harry looked at Lily, squeezed her hand before turning back, ‘I was having feelings for Lily, I wasn’t sure what they meant at first. I was going to speak with Aberforth even McGonagall, maybe even a healer, but I decided to go into my parent’s home. When I found the diary and read about Lily not being my mother, I decided to speak with her. We sat and got everything out in the open, how they went about the procedure, and why they didn’t wait longer. But the main thing we talked about was us. We both realised we loved each other and I’m not talking about a mother and son. So when we knew we weren’t related, we decided to get together, but to take things slow. The night of George’s party, that was the first night Lily and I got together, as a couple. We wanted to explain to all of you, but we weren’t sure how you would take this news, even knowing the truth, that Lily and I aren’t related by blood.’

 

‘That is surprising Harry, but yes, you aren’t mother and son even if Lily did give birth to you, it wasn’t her egg. But knowing Lily did give birth to you; didn’t either of your feel like this relationship was wrong?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Yes, we kept saying it all the time, but we just couldn’t deny our feelings anymore.’

 

‘You could have kept this quiet Harry, so why have you decided to tell us?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Lily’s pregnant, I’m the father. We weren’t sure if it was me or Snape, so to keep our secret, we went and had a DNA test done in London. The tests proved I was the father. So we realised we either lie to all of you and say it was Snape’s baby or tell you the truth. We both wanted you to know the truth.’

 

‘So did Snape give Lily that red potion?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Yes, but she was already pregnant to me. We had Healer Shelbourne do the charms the week after, when he came to do his check-up. So a week later we went into London and had the DNA test done to find out who the father was. We had to wait two weeks before we got the results.’

 

‘We’d already worked out that if it was Snape’s, then I would have terminated even though I hated the thought of that. Once the results proved it was Harry’s baby, we talked about whether we should tell all of you or try to keep it a secret. Neither of us wanted to lie to you, so we decided to explain the whole story.’

 

‘So now you’re going to be a father Harry, isn’t that a bit young?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I never felt young Mr. Weasley, you know that. But I really wanted a family; it’s something I always wanted. So when we found out Lily was pregnant, all I wanted was for the baby to be mine, which it is.’

 

‘So a Potter baby, what about the public Harry, everyone will think you had sex with your mother and got her pregnant. We might know the truth, they won’t,’ Hermione said.

 

‘We’ve been talking about that as well. I’m going to put a release in Witch Weekly, explaining how Lily isn’t my biological mother. I won’t go into full details; we only wanted all of you to know everything. But I’ll give enough information to satisfy everyone, well, hopefully it will. So we want to know how you feel about Lily and I being together?’

 

‘I admit it was a shock to hear, but Lily isn’t your mother, so there’s nothing wrong with it. But one thing I need an answer about all this. Lily, you kept saying Harry was like James, so what I want to know is if you fell for Harry because of James or for Harry?’

 

‘At first I was confused about that, because Harry is so like his father. But after that attack that day in the Leaky Cauldron, we finally started to talk, to get to know each other and I realised Harry might look and sound like James, but he is his own man. It was after that when I realised I was seeing Harry as a man, and not anything to do with James,’ Lily looked at Harry as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Everyone in the Weasley kitchen could see the love Harry and Lily had for each other, now they hoped the rest of the wizarding world believed and accepted what had taken place all those years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

That night, Harry wrote out what he wanted to put in the release. Lily was reading over Harry’s shoulder and thought everything was perfect without going into too much detail. They didn’t want any reporter to go searching for the files in any of the fertility clinics, so they came up with a solution to that. Harry also put in the release that James and Lily didn’t want anyone to find out, so after Lily was pregnant, James used magic to wipe the memories of all the muggles that worked at the clinic, along with destroying any files that mentioned their names. Being a wizard, it was too easy to do even if he knew it wasn’t right. He wanted Harry to have a normal childhood and didn’t want him to find out that Lily wasn’t his mother. Then Harry explained that since Lily wasn’t his mother, they finally started to develop feelings for each other and are now expecting a child and are very happy together.

 

The following morning, Harry sent his patronus to Gawain, telling him he was going to be late and would explain everything when he got to the office. Harry kissed Lily then headed to the office of Witch Weekly.

 

‘Oh, Mr. Potter, is there something I can help you with?’ the young woman behind the desk asked giving him a smile.

 

‘I need to put a statement out and I was hoping your magazine would print it.’

 

‘I’ll just go speak with the editor, please take a seat and I won’t be long.’

 

Harry nodded and sat down; he watched the young woman walk away, then a few minutes later she walked out with an older woman who walked straight up to Harry and held out her hand.

 

Harry stood up and shook hands, ‘My name is Edith Dawson.’

 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dawson.’

 

‘Miss but it’s a natural mistake to make. Follow me to my office and you can explain what we can do for you,’ she led Harry through a set of doors then into her office, ‘Take a seat Mr. Potter.’

 

Harry sat down, then handed her his statement, ‘I was hoping you could print this for me and I was also hoping that only this would be released and no lies about me or Lily Potter.’

 

‘We don’t lie here Mr. Potter, but I can understand why you would ask. So many lies have been printed about you over the years, but we care about our reputation, also we all appreciate you finishing off you-know-who. Most of us who work here would have been killed, being either muggleborns or halfbloods,’ Miss Dawson smiled then read the statement, ‘Well, as a muggleborn I do know of fertility clinics. This must have been a shock for you; finding out Mrs. Potter isn’t your mother and actually no relation to you at all.’

 

‘At first, yes it was. But as you would have read, we did develop feelings for each other and are now expecting a child. I’m not one for lying Miss Dawson and at first we were going to lie and say the child was someone else’s.’

 

‘Severus Snape,’ Edith said quietly but saw the surprised look on Harry’s face, ‘We have our sources Mr. Potter, but we didn’t want to put either of you through that, nor did we think Mrs. Potter would appreciate that piece of news out there for anyone to see.’

 

‘I greatly appreciate it; that is not something Lily needs to be reminded off. But since you do know, that is what we were going to say, that she fell pregnant after being raped. But as I said, I don’t lie unless it’s absolutely necessary. So Lily and I spoke, then decided to tell the truth. We spent Sunday with a lot of our friends, explained the situation and showed them my father’s diary. My friend Hermione Granger, she asked about the public finding out, that’s when I thought I’d put a statement out and thought Witch Weekly would be the perfect magazine. I’m sure you know that I do not like the Daily Prophet, they have lied about me for so many years and they still employ Rita Skeeter who never misses the opportunity to lie about someone, me, especially.’

 

‘Yes, I do not like Miss Skeeter. If I do this Mr. Potter and print your statement, I would like to ask you something?’

 

‘Go ahead.’

 

‘Could we have exclusive rights to the first pictures of your child?’

 

Harry smiled, ‘Lily and I spoke about that as well and yes, you can.’

 

‘Thank you and you will be paid for those pictures, quite an amount as well.’

 

‘Since I do know you pay for photos, I would like that money to go to Hogwarts. I’m sure you know that I always loved Hogwarts, I thought of it as my home from the time I started there.’

 

‘I can arrange that, but are you sure you don’t want to keep it, especially with a child on the way even if you are an auror.’

 

‘I am, but I also have a lot of money, my godfather left me everything when he died. So you see, I don’t need the money and I know Hogwarts could always use extra funds.’

 

‘That is very generous Mr. Potter, so I will arrange for that money to be sent to Hogwarts. Since it is early, this statement will be in tomorrow’s magazine, a special edition as I’m sure you could understand. I wish I had a picture of you and Mrs. Potter to print with the picture.’

 

‘Well, I could speak with Lily and we could come back at lunch time. As you would know, there are not a lot of very good pictures of me out there and I really don’t want to see them again.’

 

‘That would be wonderful and then again, that money for that picture will go to Hogwarts if you wish.’

 

‘That’s fine, so we’ll see you at lunch time Miss Dawson and thank you,’ Harry stood up and stuck his hand out, Edith Dawson shook it.

 

‘It’s I who should be thanking you Mr. Potter. I look forward to meeting Mrs. Potter.’

 

‘We’ll see you then,’ Harry smiled then left the office of Witch Weekly before heading to the ministry’s owlery. He sent a note to Lily about meeting him at the auror office then Harry went up to explain everything to his boss and also why he was late.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry stepped into his boss’s office and handed him a copy of the statement he was having released. He stood quietly in front of the desk while his boss read the statement.

 

The moment he looked up Harry spoke, ‘I’ve just come from Witch Weekly, that’s the statement that is about to be released.’

 

‘Seeing the way you were looking at Lily that day, I got suspicious something was going on. But I’m not one for saying anything without proof. Now though, it seems there is nothing to say. Why didn’t Lily tell you herself about not being your mother?’

 

‘She thought I wouldn’t want anything to do with her, so she kept quiet about that and how she had started to develop feelings for me. I admit I had feelings for Lily before I found out, but I was confused by them. Growing up with no parents, I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling was normal or not. Also, I never had a man around to speak with about sex and sexual attraction. There were times I wanted to speak with Sirius; I was thirteen when I got to meet him the first time. Right at the age I needed a man to explain things. But whenever we saw each other it was Voldemort, always Voldemort.’

 

‘Alright, you do make sense and since I have heard a few things about you from Kingsley over the years, no, you never had the normal upbringing like other boys. You lacked those skills, not skills in that sense, but social skills, feelings, your sexuality, all that is usually taught to all kids by their parents, sometimes in talks, sometimes just watching their parents. From what you told me about those relatives, no, you would not have learned anything from then. What about the Weasley’s though, you’re close to Arthur and all the boys, why didn’t you speak with them?’

 

‘I just saw Mr. Weasley as Ron’s dad, but again, all the discussions were on Voldemort and we were shoved upstairs so we couldn’t hear what was going on. The only sex education I got was overhearing some of the older boys in the common room. So when these feelings surfaced, I wanted to feel my father’s presence, I went down to the house and found his diary. After that, Lily and I spoke about it all, now as you would have read, we’re going to have a baby.’

 

‘That’s why you asked about that potion, so how can you be sure it’s yours?’

 

‘I spoke with Mrs. Weasley before talking to you. She told me about the red and blue potion. So Lily and I spoke, worked out what we were going to do. If it was his, Lily was going to terminate, if it was mine, we were going to let everyone think it was Snape’s but I was going to help raise the child. We went and had a DNA test that proved to be mine. So we talked and instead of lying to everyone, which we both hated doing, we decided to let everyone know. We went to the Burrow yesterday; I had Hermione read out my father’s words from his diary. We were both nervous, wondering how they would take this news. But they loved us, like always and since they know we aren’t blood related, they have accepted us. I know work has nothing to do with our personal lives, but I thought being my boss, you should know what’s about to happen because it might cause a stir with other reporters any time I leave these offices, especially one reporter.’

 

‘Yes, Skeeter, she will do anything she can to prove you and Lily is mother and son and this relationship is wrong. But I am glad you told me so I can be prepared and let the others know if you happened to get reporters following you. They will have to be told Harry, you realise that.’

 

‘I know, but I knew you had to be told first. Lily is meeting me here at lunch time; we’re heading to Witch Weekly for a photo to accompany the statement. But I will be back in time.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, we aren’t doing anything important at the moment. I’m still trying to gather the information ready for you and Oliver to head to Bulgaria. After what happened with Lily, will you be okay going this time?’

 

‘Yeah, since he’s dead, I’ll be fine.’

 

‘Alright, well you might as well get back to work and I’ll tell the others soon.’

 

‘Thanks boss,’ Harry nodded then stepped out of the office and over to his desk.

 

‘Everything alright Harry, nothing wrong with Lily is there?’ Oliver asked.

 

‘No, everything’s fine. I do have something you all need to know, but Gawain will be out later to explain. It’s nothing bad, just a bit of a surprise.’

 

‘Is this news why you’ve been very distracted lately?’ Alfred asked.

 

‘Partly, well, yeah most of it is, you’ll hear soon.’

 

‘Alright, but you’ve got us curious,’ Mary said then she went back to work just like everyone else. After an hour, Gawain stepped out of the office and leant against his door and started to explain about Harry and Lily and about the statement that was about to be released. Everyone stared at Harry who shrugged, then back at their boss. But one thing Harry noticed was no one seemed to be concerned at all.

 

‘Out of all the men to get that gorgeous woman, it had to be the saviour, figures,’ Oliver chuckled making the others laugh as Harry glared at him then threw a quill at Oliver’s head until he saw Lily standing at the door, ‘Talking of said gorgeous woman, she’s turned up.’

 

‘Behave yourself Oliver,’ Harry shook his head then stepped over to Lily and kissed her, not caring that everyone in his office were watching, but also making a few suggestive remarks, which Harry and Lily ignored until their lips parted.

 

‘When Harry gets home, we’re going to do exactly that Alfred and more. Are we ready to go love?’

 

‘Oh she’s feisty, is she always like that?’ Wilfred asked.

 

‘Yep, but that’s all I’m saying, now we’re going to lunch,’ Harry took Lily’s hand because they didn’t want anyone to know anything until Witch Weekly came out the next day. As Harry and Lily stepped into the lifts, they released their hands and just looked like they were what everyone thought they were, mother and son, until tomorrow that is.


	27. Chapter 27

Lily and Harry had a couple of photos taken by the Witch Weekly photographer. One was just casual shot, one with their arms around each other and the last couple were ones with them staring into each other’s eyes. To Harry and Lily, the same eyes, to everyone else, a couple that was very much in love.

 

Harry and Lily had a quiet quick lunch in a muggle café before he kissed her goodbye and he went back to work.

 

That night, Harry and Lily kept thinking about tomorrow when the wizarding world would see and know everything, well everything as far as Harry and Lily was concerned and what they wanted everyone to know. So they talked through dinner and even when they got into bed, both wondering how the news of their relationship would be received, but neither Harry nor Lily were that concerned. They loved each other and were expecting a child, they were a family and that’s all that mattered to them, not what people would say or think.

 

Harry woke early because he wanted to be in the office before Witch Weekly was out. He knew he wouldn’t make it through the atrium once everyone reads that story.

 

‘I had a feeling you’d be here early Harry,’ Gawain said as he stepped into the auror offices and placed a copy of Witch Weekly on Harry’s desk, ‘Nice picture.’

 

Harry stared down at the picture of him and Lily, ‘It is nice, the first decent one I’ve ever had taken. So did you read what it said inside?’

 

‘Yep, just your statement and about how you and Lily were hesitant at first before finally admitting your feelings for each other.’

 

‘So were there reporters in the atrium?’

 

‘Jammed packed with them, I got asked if the story was true. I said it was, every word, but that’s all I said then just got into the lifts.’

 

‘Blimey, the atrium is swarming with reporters, we could hardly get through. Finally I threatened to arrest them if they kept grabbing me,’ William said as he stepped inside.

 

‘Sorry mate, why do you think I came early, I was one of the first here, long before Witch Weekly came out.’

 

‘Bloody clever,’ Oliver said as he walked in with Mary, Wilfred and Alfred, ‘But you’re going to have to speak with them sooner or later.’

 

‘I know, I’m just not looking forward to it. I got used to all the questions about Voldemort, but this is my personal life, it’s different.’

 

‘You’re still Harry Potter mate; everyone is interested in what you’re doing.’

 

‘I know boss, it’s annoying but I am used to it.’

 

‘You should have warmed me Harry,’ Kingsley said stepping into the office, ‘I got mobbed walking through the atrium.’

 

‘Sorry Minister, so they questioned you to because they know we’re friends.’

 

‘Yes and they weren’t taking no comment either. They kept blocking me until I finally pulled my wand and threatened to lock them up. I think you need to face them and get it over with or it’ll be like this all the time. None of us will be able to go eat lunch; anyone associated with you will be harassed.’

 

Harry sighed and stared up at his boss, ‘What do you think?’

 

‘I think the minister is right. We can all go down with you, keep them back at least while you answer a couple of questions.’

 

Harry sighed again, but stood up, ‘Alright, let’s get it over with.’

 

Gawain and Kingsley led the group of aurors, with Harry in the centre; they walked down through the ministry until they got to the atrium. Kingsley conjured a small platform, then the rest of the aurors stood in front, with Gawain and Kingsley standing on either side of Harry.

 

Harry put up his hand to try and quiet the shouting of questions; finally he put his wand to his throat.

 

‘I will go back to my office if you don’t shut up,’ Harry yelled, which made them all fall silent and Harry pointed at one woman reporter.

 

‘When did you find out that Lily wasn’t your biological mother?’

 

‘About six weeks after the battle of Hogwarts.’ Harry pointed at a man

 

‘So even though she gave birth to you, you’re still in a relationship with her.’

 

‘Yes, because we aren’t related in any way, we are only through her marriage to my father, that’s all.’ Harry pointed to another woman and kept ignoring Skeeter.

 

‘Why didn’t Lily ever tell you when she first woke up from the coma?’

 

‘She didn’t think I would want anything to do with her, which I’m sure you could all understand.’ Harry pointed again.

 

‘What about the age difference, even if Lily looks younger?’

 

‘She was worried about that, I’m not. When you love someone, age doesn’t come into it. And if you look at that picture, she doesn’t look her age and I don’t look my age.’ Harry pointed again.

 

‘When’s the baby due?’

 

‘Seven and half months, give or take, depending on our child, I think everyone knows that an unborn child will get born when they want to, not to our dates’ Harry was about to point when Skeeter yelled out.

 

‘How do you know the child is yours and not Severus Snape’s?’ Skeeter sneered.

 

Harry glared at her and pointed to another reporter, ‘Tell us what Skeeter meant Harry?’

 

‘I’ll tell you, Severus Snape kidnapped and raped Lily Potter. The aurors rescued her after speaking with Draco Malfoy at Azkaban.’

 

Harry whispered to Kingsley, saw him speak with Gawain, who got down off the platform, spoke quietly to Wilfred and they moved into the crowd.

 

‘Let’s go,’ Harry turned and stepped down with all the aurors following until one reporter yelled again.

 

‘We don’t want to know any of that and none of us listen to Skeeter anymore Mr. Potter. Just tell us, are you and Lily happy and if you are the father?’

 

Harry slowly turned, ‘Yes, very happy and can’t wait to be parents and I am the father of Lily’s child, we had tests done to prove it. If any of you ever want to know the truth, never listen to anything Skeeter writes, she will lie and twist everything she can. Just so you know, she lied when she said we were friends, I can’t stand her, never have and I will have nothing to do with someone that will cause people pain just for money and fame. She reminds me too much of Voldemort. He wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world; she wants to be the most famous reporter. They both lie if it suits them and they don’t care who they hurt. Now I really have to get back to work just like my boss, colleagues and the minister,’ Harry nodded smiled for a couple of pictures then walked off with the other aurors to loud applause and everyone chanting Harry Potter, Harry Potter. As far as everyone was concerned, Harry was still their hero and they weren’t going to let anyone say bad things about him or anything that might cause him pain. They wanted their hero happy and that’s what he was finally getting, a happy life. They cheered as they watched two aurors arrest Rita Skeeter then laughed as she tried to talk them out of taking her in and she wouldn’t stop struggling. But the aurors and everyone else all wanted that woman out of their lives, now it looks like she is.


	28. Chapter 28

Every auror, Kingsley and a bound Rita Skeeter stepped into the auror office. Gawain pushed Skeeter into a seat, got Harry’s attention then they went into his office.

 

‘She’s an unregistered animagus, how do you know?’

 

‘During the triwizard tournament, I’m sure you like everyone else read how she kept writing stuff that none of us wanted known. So Hermione, Ron and I were talking about how she found out all that stuff. Hermione being Hermione; worked it out and the night I came back from the cemetery after seeing Voldemort get reborn, Hermione caught her on the window sill outside the hospital wing. She kept her in a jar with unbreakable charms on it and told her she wouldn’t let her out until we got to London, then made her promise to never write lies about me, well, all of us again. If she stayed quiet, so would we. Now this wasn’t my doing, it was Hermione’s but I did do along with it. That blasted book, she never technically lied; just twisted things around.’

 

‘I need to do a quick check to see if she registered, if she has, the most she will get is a year for failing to do so before and we’ll need Hermione here to give her statement, Ron would be good as well.’

 

‘I can send Hermione my patronus, she’ll contact Ron and I’m sure they will head straight here or send an owl if they can’t.’

 

‘Do that and tell Wilfred and Oliver to keep her quiet until we’re ready, then start the paperwork.’

 

‘Thanks boss,’ Harry smiled knowing Skeeter was finally going to get hers, then stepped out of the office, ‘Wilfred, Oliver, Gawain wants her kept quiet until he’s ready. He needs to check a few things,’ Harry closed his eyes, thought about what he needed to say, sent Prongs on his way then sat at his desk, ready to work on finally getting Skeeter locked up.

 

‘So where’s Prongs going then?’ Mary asked.

 

‘How did you know I called my patronus Prongs?’

 

‘We’re aurors, we find things out Harry, did you forget about that?’ Mary smirked making the others laugh.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Sometimes I do, anyway; I sent him off to Hermione. Hopefully, she’ll be here very soon, along with Ron.’

 

‘Ah, the golden trio are up to something. At least we know it’ll be good and probably impressive,’ Oliver grinned.

 

Harry picked up another quill and chucked it at Oliver, ‘Prat.’

 

‘Do you realise how many of your quills I’ve got?’

 

‘Yeah, all of them because you can’t keep it shut.’

 

Just then a patronus appeared before Harry, ‘We’re on our way, be there in a couple of minutes.’ Hermione’s voice said.

 

‘When do we get to know what’s going on?’ Alfred asked.

 

‘Very soon Alfred, keep your shirt on,’ Gawain said as he stepped out, then whispered to Harry who nodded, but grinned hugely. ‘First, Wilfred, you’ll take Hermione’s statement, William, you’ll take Ron’s and Oliver, you’ll take Harry’s statement.’

 

Everyone turned to stare at Harry who shrugged just as Hermione and Ron stepped in and the three friends hugged.

 

‘When did you learn to get your patronus to talk?’ Harry asked staring at Hermione.

 

‘Ah, like you, I spoke with Albus Dumbledore’s portrait. He never told me like he told you, but he gave me a small hint and I’ve been working on it. He never tells anyone how to do that, except you.’

 

‘Harry was always Dumbledore’s favourite student, thought of him like a son. So he was teacher’s pet,’ Ron grinned.

 

‘Prat,’ Harry playfully punched Ron’s arm.

 

‘Alright, it’s not a social visit you three.’

 

‘We always hug each other Mr. Robards, not to mention, wind Harry up,’ Hermione smiled.

 

‘You don’t need to go all formal on me Hermione, now let’s forget that. Hermione go to Wilfred’s desk so he can get your statement on how you found out Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus. Ron, over to William and give your statement, Harry, to Oliver. The rest of us are going to interrogate Miss Skeeter.’

 

‘Oh did she start again Harry, she was warmed,’ Ron grinned as he sat down.

 

‘Yep, couldn’t keep her big mouth shut and you’re right, Hermione did warn her.’

 

All the aurors got stuck into what they had to before Gawain turned to the golden trio.

 

‘Now we can do the spell to show she is an animagi, but we need proof that she was back then.’

 

‘You can see my memory of when I caught her back in the hospital wing right after Voldemort returned. I was sitting beside Harry, who was unconscious, that’s when I spotted her,’ Hermione said seeing Skeeter glare at her.

 

‘That would be most helpful Hermione and maybe a few other memories, like when you saw the beetle around you three during that time.’

 

‘We can do that boss, can’t we?’ Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded.

 

‘Okay, Oliver, you take the golden trio into the conference room and work on the memories. I’ll give big mouth here the potion then get her locked up, then start getting everything ready for the Wizengamot.’

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as they followed Oliver into the conference room. Gawain got a thick yellowish potion from a locked cabinet, had Mary hold Skeeter while he forced the potion down Skeeter’s throat, that would stop her changing, then he and William took a bound Rita Skeeter away, while the others got stuck back into their work. Harry, Hermione and Ron kept talking about the times they saw the beetle back in their fourth year. Then one by one they would remove their memories of what they remembered. Oliver would place each memory into a vial, label it. By the time the golden trio had finished, there were thirty four vials sitting on the large table.

 

‘Even though we probably won’t need all these, it’s good to have that many. The more she used her animagus form to get information illegally, the longer she will get. As Harry knows, because of his studies to become an auror, an animagi is not allowed to use their forms to spy or follow anyone. If an auror is an animagi, we have to get permission to use that for our work like spying on a dark witch or wizard,’ Oliver explained.

 

‘That’s why I’m studying how to change; now I hope I can stop myself becoming a stag. Everyone knows my patronus is a stag; don’t need my animagi to become one. I’m hoping for a dog of some kind.’

 

‘So those books you were reading over the last couple of weeks, was that to work out how to change?’ Oliver asked.

 

‘Partly, some were just learning extra things; it kept my mind off what the DNA test would prove.’

 

‘Okay, we’ll where done here, why don’t you three have a break, but not a long one Harry. You’ve had enough time off.’

 

‘I won’t, thanks Oliver,’ Harry, Hermione and Ron left the auror office and went down to the ministries café. They sat and talked while having a cup of tea or coffee, but Hermione mainly wanted to know about the baby and how Lily was coping. Ron mainly wanted to know how Harry was going to cope being a father when he was only eighteen. Harry just liked spending time with his friends, something they haven’t had time to do in a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

Over the next few months Harry and Lily had bought everything they needed for the babies room. Lily was now showing and whenever they were out together, reporters and photographers would ask questions and take their photos. Every day there were new pictures of Harry and Lily on the front page of every newspaper and magazine.

 

When Harry and Oliver had to go away for a week, Lily stayed most days with Molly at the Burrow. But she also spent time with Jean Granger and found the muggle woman to be very nice. Being a muggleborn, Lily had a lot of things in common with Jean so they got to talk a lot about things they both did when they were younger.

 

Hermione was now working for the department and control of magical creatures, just like she always wanted. But she found out that changing some of the laws in regards to magical creatures like house elves being slaves wasn’t going to be as easy as she had hoped. The most she could hope for in the short term was to make it law to have them treated fairly and they are not to be hit by their owners. So that is the first one she was working on and hoped she could get it past.

 

Ron had finally started his training to become an auror. Gawain never let Harry do any training with Ron because those two knew each other too well; he wanted Ron to get experience from others. But like Harry, Ron picked up the spells really easy; it was just learning the law that was going to take Ron a while to remember.

 

When it was getting close to Lily’s full term, Harry hated leaving her and made sure she was never alone, she was always going to be with Molly or Jean. One thing Harry had taught Lily was how to get her doe patronus to talk. So if she went into labour while he was at work, she only had to send it to him. Gawain was ready for Harry to make a mad dash out of the auror office and never sent him out in the field because he knew it could make the situation dangerous if Harry got word Lily was given birth and he was right in the middle of a fight.

 

Harry was sitting with William and Wilfred working on some information they had received in regards to a dark wizard when a doe patronus appeared before Harry.

 

‘I’m at St Mungo’s with Molly, I need you here Harry,’ Lily’s voice shouted.

 

‘I’m off,’ Harry raced from the auror office before anyone could say anything. William went to his boss’s office door, knocked and opened it.

 

‘Harry’s just left, Lily’s in labour.’

 

‘Alright, we can check in on them after work.’ Gawain wrote a note, then sent the memo to the minister of magic and Arthur Weasley.

 

Harry raced through the waiting area at St Mungo’s, and all eyes turn to stare at Harry. The welcome witch took him straight through into the labour ward and Lily Potter’s room where Lily was in full labour with a Healer Shelbourne and Molly beside her.

 

‘Lily,’ Harry ran to her bed and took her hand.

 

‘She’s fine Mr. Potter, I’ve given her the extra potions to help and the contractions are very close together now.’

 

‘How long do you think?’ Harry asked but never took his eyes from Lily.

 

‘One to two hours.’

 

‘Harry, I’ll let the family know. I’m sure Ron and Hermione will want to be here.’

 

‘Thanks Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a nervous smile before facing Lily again.

 

Molly Weasley walked out into the waiting room to see her youngest son and Hermione standing there.

 

‘How long mum?’

 

‘Healer Shelbourne said one to two hours and I have to agree. I noticed Lily rubbing her back at lot while we were talking, so I knew it was close. Hermione, did you let your mother know?’

 

‘Yes, I sent an owl before I came here, so I’m sure she’ll turn up soon.’

 

‘Gawain let dad and Kingsley know, then told me I could come here. I thought I would have to wait until after work.’

 

‘He knows how close you are to Harry; he knew you would want to be here. But we’re in for a wait, so we might as well have a seat.’

 

Molly, Ron and Hermione all sat down just as Jean Granger came in and sat beside her daughter. After an hour, more friends or Weasley’s turned up, so they sat around waiting for news. Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid had also turned up and sat with the group. Ron saw Oliver and Mary standing near the doors to the waiting room and could see reporters who must have been trying to get in. But Harry explained he had given exclusive rights to all pictures of the baby to Witch Weekly. So Oliver only let a woman and man from the magazine inside, but they stayed over at the side, waiting like everyone else.

 

Almost two hours later, Harry stepped out into the waiting room with a huge grin on his face, he was holding two bundles in his arms that everyone knew meant twins.

 

‘Twins?’ Ron gapped at Harry who was surrounded by everyone he cared about.

 

‘Yep, sorry we never told any of you, we wanted it to be a surprise. So Ron and Hermione, meet your godchildren, Sashira Hermione and Nashira Ronda,’ Harry placed his children into his two best friends arms as Ron gapped at Harry again making everyone chuckle quietly.

 

‘They have Lily’s hair,’ Molly said gazing down at the two babies.

 

‘Yeah, she wanted them to have my hair, but I like the idea of my daughters looking like their mother. Just think of it as well, they are going to have the best protection around. Their father and godfather are aurors; no bloke in their right mind will go near my little angels.’

 

‘Alright, pay up you lot,’ Ron called over his shoulder to his brothers.

 

‘What are you on about Ron?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘I bet all of them that if Harry had a daughter, within an hour he would be saying something about protecting them and use his auror status to keep the boys away. They all thought Harry wouldn’t say anything until they were older. Right now everyone still sees Harry as the one to kill Voldemort, who’d be stupid enough to take him on, but years down the track, that would change. They didn’t believe me and now Bill, George and Charlie owe me fifty galleons each.’

 

‘Are you three daft, you don’t bet against Ron when it comes to Harry, even I know that,’ Ginny chuckled as she looked at her other three brothers.

 

‘Mr. Potter,’ the woman reporter walked over with her photographer.

 

‘In a few minutes, Lily’s making sure she looks alright. She wants the pictures with both of us holding our children. So I told her to get herself beautiful and I’ll bring you in.’

 

The woman nodded, then stood just behind the friends of Harry Potter, who were all waiting to hold the Potter daughters. But everyone in the waiting room kept staring over at the large group, that got bigger before Harry, his daughters, the reporter and her photographer all disappeared through the doors ready to let the magical world see the first pictures of their saviours children.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, talk of mother and son as lovers with some role playing mentioned.

Witch weekly sold out in record time; there were pictures of Sashira and Nashira Potter with their parents on every page along with a lot of very nice stories. They ended up having to reprint that magazine four times and it broke all records on sales of any magazine or newspaper in wizarding history.

 

Harry was given two weeks off again to help Lily get their daughters settled into their home. Healer Shelbourne had visited a few days after Lily had come home. He needed to see how she was and to give her the last of her potions.

 

Harry and Lily could hardly leave their daughters and usually ended up holding them more then letting them sleep in their cots. They knew their daughters would get used to being held, but they just couldn’t help themselves.

 

Harry finally went back to work, but kept sending his patronus off to Lily and waited until she sent hers back to Harry reassuring him that everything was fine. It took Harry a month back at work before he finally started to relax having to leave his family along.

 

Two months after the girls were born; Harry and Oliver had to leave the country for a week. So between Hermione after work, Molly, Jean, and Ginny through the day, they spent a lot of time at the Potter home keeping Lily occupied and of course, holding the two baby girls all the time.

 

Harry stepped into his home and smiled when he saw Lily sitting on the couch reading a book.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry smiled then sat beside Lily and instantly pulled her into his arms then they were kissing, fiercely, hungrily, passionately, ‘God I missed you and the girls. Are they asleep?’

 

‘Yes, went down about an hour ago, so you’ve got a while before they wake. So let’s not waste our time,’ Lily took Harry’s hand and they went upstairs and straight into their bedroom. She went to undo her top but Harry’s hands stopped her.

 

‘No, I want to do this, I’ve been thinking about it all week,’ Harry grinned, then slowly undid one button at a time, then slipped her top off her shoulders. He undid her bra before turning Lily around and pulled her up against him and his hands went around her, one hand grabbed her breasts, then other one went down under her skirt and slipped it inside her panties, feeling her wetness, ‘You’re so hot and wet, I hope it’s for me and no one else my sweet Lily?’

 

Lily groaned loudly, ‘Who else would I be ready for, only you my love.’

 

‘Good,’ Harry forced two fingers inside Lily, ‘Never forget that Lily, you’re mine,’ he pulled his fingers out then turned Lily around and pushed his fingers into her mouth, ‘Taste yourself then I will,’ Harry heard her groan as she sucked his fingers before Harry undid her skirt and let it fall down. He pushed her panties down, kneeling as he did, he helped her step out of the before looking back up, ‘Spread those lovely legs Lily,’ Harry smiled as she instantly opened her legs, ‘Pull yourself open and let me have full access to that wet pussy of yours,’ Harry groaned as Lily grabbed her lips and pulled herself wide, ‘Do you want me to lick you Lily?’

 

‘Yes, lick me, taste me, stick your tongue inside me, do anything you want to me.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Oh I’m going to,’ Harry put his mouth to her wetness, flicking his tongue, but held her hips as they started moving. Then he stopped, stood up and took Lily over to the bed, ‘Bend over but keep your legs open.’

 

Lily smiled at Harry then turned and bent over the bed and instantly opened her legs, ‘Wide enough my sweet?’

 

‘Oh yeah,’ Harry instantly put his mouth over her; he licked then stuck his tongue inside her wet hole, thrusting it back and forth. Then stuck his tongue into her arse, ‘You know I’m going to fuck your arse don’t you?’

 

‘I want you to as long as you fuck my pussy; it’s so hot with wanting you.’

 

‘I know, I’ve got you’re wetness in my mouth my sweet Lily,’ Harry licked Lily’s pussy, then her clitoris, he kept flicking his tongue while his fingers thrust inside of her, ‘Tell me what you’re feeling?’ he flicked his tongue again.

 

‘I want to cum, I want to cum,’ she groaned loudly as her orgasm hit.

 

Harry stood up and positioned himself, ‘Pussy first,’ he thrust hard into her, ‘You’re so ready for me.’

 

‘I’ve been waiting all week for you,’ she thrust back against him. They both kept moving, kept thrusting until they were both coming. Then Lily turned and knelt in front of Harry, licking his limp cock, licking her own juices and his off before sucking and sucking hard until Harry was so ready again, then she turned back around and bent back over the bed, ‘Fuck me.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘Oh you’ve got it my sweet Lily,’ Harry knelt down and licked Lily’s arse, then thrust his tongue in before standing back up and pushing two fingers inside. He thrust them back and forth, opening then like scissors and when he felt she was ready he coated himself then positioned himself then pushed slowly into her arse and felt her hole clamp around his cock making him groan loudly. Then he just started to move, all the way in and all the way out, he never slowed until he felt himself let go again then just held Lily to his body, ‘You will always be mine.’

 

‘Always Harry, never doubt that,’ Lily turned, kissed Harry then they both showered together, when they finished, they sat down to dinner, ‘So how was work?’

 

‘Long, dangerous, normal,’ Harry shrugged, ‘But I love it, the hardest part is being away from you and the girls.’

 

‘I know, it’s hard on me as well, that’s why I was so wet, I knew you were due home,’ Lily grinned then kissed Harry, ‘I know the girls missed you to, I could just see it on their faces as they looked around.’

 

‘Well Gawain gave me good news; we don’t have to go away for that long anymore. The escaped death eaters that headed overseas are all locked up or dead. So now we just deal with the normal dark witch or wizard.’

 

‘Good, because I hate it when you have to leave.’

 

‘Well I don’t have to anymore and after the girls next feed and they go to sleep, we’re in for some more fun. I’ve been rock hard all week wanting you. It’s like you bewitched me Lily, I have one stray thought of you or just look at you and I’m up, ready and want to take you then and there.’

 

‘That’s just my way and my love for you Harry,’ Lily winked, ‘A mother knows what her son wants and needs.’

 

‘And a good son knows how to please his mummy, so after our girls get to drink from you, your son wants some as well,’ Harry reached over and slipped his hand inside Lily’s shirt, giving her nipple a squeeze, then stuck his wet finger in his mouth, groaning at the taste.

 

‘So tell me Harry, have you been a good boy, or a bad boy?’

 

Harry pretended to look ashamed, ‘A bad boy mummy, so, you’re going to punish me, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, and severely as well,’ Harry and Lily loved each other as a man and woman, but they loved to play their little games of a son pleasing his mother and even sometimes the son needs to be punished, so the mother does exactly that, punishes her son in a lot of wonderful and exciting ways.

 

The end:


End file.
